Siempre hay dos:maestro y aprendiz
by Omar2
Summary: Esto es lo primero que escribo acá. Historia centrada en el entrenamiento de Rey bajo las órdenes de Luke,después del episodio VII(spoilers) en que se trata del conflicto con el lado oscuro, las tentaciones y los orígenes de Rey, además del de los Caballeros de Ren (Todo inventado, desde luego). Es casi como un episodio VIII.
1. Capítulo 1:Ira no es justicia

— No – repitió el viejo jedi mientras bajaba las escalas de piedra vigorosamente, casi como si quisiera escapar de la joven. Ella lo seguía con tenacidad, y no se callaba desde que habían empezado el descenso.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Rey con voz algo entrecortada por la caminata. La vara y el morral que cargaba embarazaban un poco sus movimientos en aquel terreno irregular, por lo que tendía a rezagarse.

Ambas figuras descendían vacilantes por la ladera de un cerro. El viento marino desordenaba los cabellos de ambos, y la soledad del paraje isleño era imponente, palpable casi como un personaje más cuya extensión llenara todo. Mirando la escena desde la distancia, el hábito oscuro del Luke Skywalker tendía a confundirse en las sombras de las grandes rocas esparcidas como escombros por toda la montaña, mientras la ropa más clara de Rey contrastaba claramente con el verdor de la abundante hierba, que se extendía por las peñas de forma muy similar al musgo. Todo allí era agreste y fresco, ventoso y marino, y la única señal de vida no vegetal eran los senderos y ruinas de piedra gris que aparecían aquí y allá a distintas alturas, y en distintos estados de conservación, sin orden ni concierto.

Llegaron a un camino horizontal, y el viejo Skywalker torció hacia la derecha, apresurando el paso. Ella lo seguía de cerca, ya con más facilidad.

— Maestro, dígame por qué no. ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena? ¿Por qué no se detiene un momento y habla conmigo? Me pidió que le contara todo, y lo he hecho. Pero usted simplemente me vuelve la espalda y no me explica nada. Yo _necesito_ saber.

Esta última frase sonó levemente temblorosa, denotando algo de desesperación. Quizá fue esto lo que hizo que Luke se detuviera por un instante, y girándose apenas hacia ella, le dijo:

— Agradezco que me hayas traído el sable, y que me hayas contado tu historia en detalle. Pero no pienso enseñarte ni decirte nada. — Y reanudó la marcha sin más.

Rey sentía ira mezclada con cierta impotencia, pero trataba de no dejarlo traslucir. Se había comportado así toda su vida: en Jakku, si dejaba escapar sus emociones sin control, salvo cuando era atacada, casi siempre ocurría algo malo. Como mínimo, todos se reían de ella, y algunas veces había cometido errores como descuidar los pequeños montones de chatarra que había recolectado con gran esfuerzo bajo soles inclementes durante toda una jornada de dolor, hambre y cansancio. En esos casos, después de dejar de pelearse furiosamente con alguien, volvía al trabajo sólo para descubrir que le habían robado todo y que se había tratado de una vil distracción. El hambre era muy fuerte en esos días en que no había chatarra para intercambiar por porciones.

— ¿Es porque soy mujer? — preguntó, aunque conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. — ¿Es porque soy muy vieja para ser padawan? ¿Soy mala?

El jedi no respondió. Al doblar un recodo, apareció ante ellos una pequeña choza, construida parcialmente en sólida piedra, pero techada en parte con brea y ramas. El hombre desapareció agachándose un poco para cruzar la estrecha y baja abertura que servía de puerta a la precaria construcción. Rey llegó frente a la choza también, pero se detuvo antes de entrar.

Miró al cielo buscando algo de paciencia. Por un instante la distrajo el hecho de que allí no se veían tantas estrellas como en Jakku, donde eran visibles incluso cuando la luz solar no había desaparecido por completo. Acá el ambiente era más húmedo, por lo que las nubes propiciaban la oscuridad. Descargó la vara de su hombro y la arrojó al piso con hastío. Empezaba a sentir frío.

Dio un hondo suspiro y se acercó a la oscura entrada, desde la cual emanaba, claramente perceptible para ella, la vibración de La Fuerza, aunque de un modo extraño.

— ¿Maestro Skywalker? — llamó, tratando de distinguir algo en la oscuridad del interior. Parecía haber una tenue luz en la casa, pero sus ojos no se habían acostumbrado. Este podía ser el hogar del jedi, y un sentido de respeto hizo que la joven no se decidiera a cruzar el umbral.

El sol declinaba rápido en el lejano extremo del mar, y el aire se volvía más gélido y más turbio. Habría casi tanto silencio como en las tardes de Jakku si no fuera por el lejano rumor de las olas y el sonido de la brisa. Ninguna otra criatura viviente parecía haberse establecido por allí.

Se echó hacia atrás los mechones de cabello que habían escapado a su peinado lo mejor que pudo, y volvió a inclinarse para llamar unas cuantas veces. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Se sintió desanimada, clavada frente a la puerta. Dudaba si debía ingresar o no al recinto que se abría frente a ella. Al cabo de unos instantes, hizo un gesto de desesperación con las manos y dio la media vuelta para recoger el báculo y largarse.

En ese momento, la voz de Luke casi la sobresaltó, resonando desde la oscuridad:

— Hay mucha soledad y mucho enojo en ti. Estás llena de ira justiciera. Odias las injusticias, pero debes entender que la justicia no puede hacerse a punta de golpes, controlando todo por la fuerza. Venganza y justicia no son sinónimos. Perseverar es bueno, encarnizarse es malo. Ser valiente es bueno, ser precipitado es malo. Ordenar las cosas y dominarlas son misiones totalmente diferentes, pero muy fáciles de confundir. Ese es uno de los caminos al abismo del Lado Oscuro.

Rey se volvió otra vez hacia la puerta, y vio que el jedi se aproximaba con una pequeña lámpara en la mano de metal, pasando de ser una mera sombra a ser una figura tenuemente iluminada. La expresión de su rostro barbado era impasible. Luke se encorvó para salir de la casa, y se paro frente a ella mirándola a los ojos.

— No voy a perder a ninguno más – prosiguió – Ya han sido demasiados.

Hubo un silencio en que las sombras se alargaron hasta cubrir casi todo y la soledad se volvió más amenazante. Las tonalidades rojizas del crepúsculo habían terminado de derramarse sobre los cerros, sobre la grama y sobre las peñas, y pronto todo desaparecería en la negrura de la noche. Rey lo miraba directo a los ojos, sin vacilar, con toda la fuerza y determinación que le eran características, pero sin saber exactamente qué responder. Sentía que la acusación de estar llena de resentimiento era exagerada e injusta. Lo de la soledad, eso sí, lo reconoció de inmediato, pero, ¿cómo podía ser culpada por eso? No obstante, rastreaba su interior, y a su pesar reconocía que debía haber algo de cierto en las palabras del viejo jedi. Ella no podía soportar las injusticias, sobre todo la violencia y los latrocinios hacia los débiles. Con ese espíritu había defendido a BB-8, había atacado precipitadamente a Finn y había regresado al establecimiento de Maz Kanata bajo el ataque de la Primera Orden, disparando a todo lo que se movía, cuando quizá lo correcto en ese momento hubiera sido actuar con cautela.

« Puedo mejorar» murmuró finalmente, sin dejar de mirar directamente a los ojos azules del viejo.

Luke esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Sentía La Fuerza en ella, viva, vibrante, como una onda de fortaleza, valor y sinceridad que pocas veces percibió en otros, pero también percibía la impaciencia y el conflicto con la injusticia nacido de las heridas del pasado de Rey. Los ojos del hombre, que revelaban el paso de los años, no expresaban enojo o impaciencia, sino más bien una especie de compasión, como si estuviera contemplando a una persona que se encaminaba hacia una prueba terrible, hacia dolores que él hubiera preferido ahorrarle. Y Rey lo percibió así, tal cual, y sintió una leve punzada de temor, pero sólo por un instante.

— Al menos no entraste a mi casa sin ser invitada – dijo después de una pausa que pareció eterna – Y esperaste bastante tiempo en silencio frente a mi umbral. Has moderado tu ímpetu juvenil y has tenido un poco de paciencia. Eso ya es algo.

Hizo un gesto con la mano invitando a la joven a seguirlo al interior. Rey sonrió radiante y se agachó para recoger su vara. Cuando ya se inclinaba para atravesar el umbral , el jedi la tomó suavemente del brazo con su mano izquierda, la cálida y humana. Cuando ella se volvió, Luke levantó un dedo ante su rostro en gesto admonitorio, y dijo:

— Aún no lo he decidido. Lo estoy pensando

— Ya me habían dicho eso antes – respondió Rey, con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo.


	2. Chapter 2:¿Tienes miedo?

Al trasponer el umbral, Rey se encontró en una habitación aparentemente vacía. Había unas tenues luces en la entrada. Dio unos pasos y se descargó de sus pertenencias.

Luke entró tras ella, y murmuró «No es exactamente mi casa». En la cara del viejo jedi había una expresión seria y quizá, algo preocupada.

— Tengo tantas cosas que preguntarle — dijo Rey, volviendose hacia el.

— Sobre tus orígenes y sobre personas de tu pasado. Lo sé — la anticipó Skywalker

Rey pareció algo perpleja, pero sólo por un instante. Luego prosiguió con voz cargada de emoción.

— ¿Qué sabe de mí?

— Sé algunas cosas — repuso Luke — En realidad, te estaba esperando, ¿sabes?. El sable de un jedi es su vida. Yo me hice otro al perder este, pero siempre supe que mi primer sable regresaría a mí. Por eso puse a R2-D2 en hibernación con el resto del mapa, hasta que se cumpliera el tiempo. Y cuando sentí un despertar en La Fuerza, hace pocos días atrás, cuando un arma gigantesca comenzó a perturbarlo todo con violencia, destruyendo planetas enteros con toda su gente, con toda su vida, supe que ...bueno, que alguien como tu debía traérmelo.

— ¿Alguien como yo?

Luke sonrió, pero no agregó nada más. Rey, impaciente, se acercó a él, y le miraba suplicante y desafiante a la vez:

— _Necesito_ saber quién soy. Tengo algunos vagos recuerdos, pero hay lagunas que me impiden tener realmente un pasado.

— Y yo te diré lo que sé, pero _a su tiempo._

— ¿No cree que es injusto que yo esté en la ignorancia respecto a mi propia vida?

— A su tiempo — repitió el jedi, mirándola fijamente. — Primero debo...más bien debemos tomar la difícil decisión de si te quedarás conmigo como padawan. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar del pasado; es en el futuro donde está lo que ahora es realmente importante para ti.

Rey quiso protestar nuevamente. Le parecía muy duro estar frente a una persona que quizás sabía más sobre ella que ella misma, y no poder preguntarle nada. Sentía que era injusto tener aquel horrible rompecabezas incompleto en su memoria. Pero tenía la sospecha de que Luke Skywalker estaba probando todas sus acciones, y de que si se mostraba muy impaciente no podría ganarse la confianza del jedi. Desvió la mirada y escrutó la habitación en forma de domo. En el extremo más alejado había una oscuridad total que le llamó inmediatamente la atención. Era una oscuridad fría...maligna.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó. Luke la observaba quieto como una estatua, con las manos cruzadas por delante en actitud de espera. Después de unos instantes, respondió:

— Donde yo fui entrenado, en Dagobah, hay unas cavernas con una fuerte presencia de la Oscuridad. Cosas horribles se hicieron allí, y su energía impregnó todo el lugar. Yoda, mi maestro, me probó haciéndome entrar en ellas. Esto es más pequeño, pero cumple la misma función. Y ahora, tu debes avanzar hacia esa oscuridad.

— Es frío y oscuro, como la muerte — dijo Rey, comenzando a avanzar. No quería dejar traslucir ningún temor. Pero ni siquiera ante Kylo Ren había sentido con tal fuerza al Lado Oscuro.

Un vendaval de recuerdos llenaba la mente de Luke. Y preguntó, tal como se le había preguntado a él una vez:

— ¿Tienes miedo, Rey?

Rey volvió la vista hacia él con cierta brusquedad y repuso con expresión desafiante.

— No tengo miedo.

— Lo tendrás — repuso Luke, viéndola internarse en las tinieblas.

La joven percibía susurros musitando su nombre. Quiso mirar atrás, y ya no vio a Luke, ni la entrada. Se encontraba en un bosquecillo de árboles de tronco estrecho que ella recordaba bien. Parches de nieve se destacaban aquí y allá entre la maleza, y algunos copos caían suavemente. Un resplandor lunar confería al bosque un aspecto triste. Rey quiso avanzar más, pero se detuvo de golpe: ya lo sentía. Y ahora ella no tenía armas.

El sable triple de Kylo Ren apareció desde atrás de una roca, y luego la máscara. Sin armas era una locura enfrentarse a Ren, por lo que Rey quiso dar media vuelta y huir, pero se encontró paralizada, otra vez.

Vio que Ren se acercaba con el sable fulgurante a un costado. Estaba ya a un paso de distancia. El calor de la hoja escarlata era intenso, y el aire ondulaba. Entonces Rey le espetó : "Ya te vencí una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo". Ren acercó el sable a la cara de la muchacha, y murmuró con una voz más grave, más aterradora "El que tu venciste ha muerto. Lo he destruido. Era débil e insensato".

En ese momento, Rey superó la parálisis y logró correr. Pero entonces vio dos sables de luz azules que le cortaban el paso en medio de los troncos. Al principio solo vio resplandecer las dos hojas, pero luego notó que más atrás había una tercera e incluso una cuarta barra de luz azul, cuyos dueños, solo perceptibles como sombras en la bruma, parecían dispuestos a atacarla. Ella se detuvo, totalmente confundida.

"No lo intentes, Rey"- dijo la voz de Luke Skywalker en tono de ultimátum. Su voz sonó cavernosa y distante. La primera sombra, Luke, avanzó hacia ella.  
\- ¿Que no intente qué? - preguntó Rey, que muy a su pesar estaba comenzando a desesperarse por no comprender la situación.  
Entonces la segunda sombra se destacó avanzando hacia ella. Era Finn, vestido como padawan. Pudo ver que el joven tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero no dejaba de blandir un sable de luz firmemente frente a ella.

\- Rey, no puedes hacerme esto – dijo Finn mirándola a los ojos, en tono de súplica.

\- ¿Hacerte qué? - gritó ella.

\- Entrega el sable. Por favor. - volvió a rogar Finn, acercándose mucho más. Skywalker se mantenía quieto unos metros más atrás, pero en guardia.

«¿Pero qué sable?» - quiso preguntar ella, y miró su mano. Tenía un sable láser firmemente cogido por la empuñadura, y su mano estaba enfundada en un guante negro. Lo encendió y una hoja de luz escarlata cortó el aire. Se miró la ropa, y era totalmente negra. Finn estaba a su alcance, y por algún motivo el joven ya no estaba en guardia. Había bajado su sable, y le corrían lágrimas por las mejillas. La voz de Skywalker se sintió perentoria «¡Finn, aléjate de ella! ¡Ya no es Rey!» Pero en un movimiento veloz, Rey se vio a si misma atravesando el cuerpo del desertor de la Primera Orden por el vientre, de parte a parte. El rostro del joven se contorsionó de dolor, sus ojos se abrieron inmensos por un momento, e inmediatamente su mirada se tornó pequeña y vidriosa, y se sintió el golpe sordo de un sable láser al caer inerte sobre las piedras mientras Rey se escuchaba a sí misma diciendo con voz descompuesta: «Ninguno de ustedes confió en mí. Todos me abandonan». Pudo percibir que tres sables azules se lanzaban contra ella. El primero era el de Luke, y los otros eran de dos jóvenes padawans, niños en realidad, que ella nunca había visto. Pero Rey tenía la mirada puesta en el rostro de Finn, que se alejaba del suyo con expresión triste, sin rencor ni dolor, pero de forma inexorable; la abandonaba, la dejaba sola tal como ella había visto alejarse a aquella nave que, en su niñez, la había dejado en Jakku. Entonces se escuchó a sí misma gritando «¡No me abandonen! Quédate. Yo sólo quería hacer lo mejor»

Entonces se disipó de un golpe la oscuridad, y Rey se vio de nuevo en la habitación, pero se encontraba de rodillas y lloraba ía murmuraba «No me abandonen otra vez»

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Preguntó al fin, secándose la cara.

Luke se había arrodillado frente a ella sobre los tapetes, y la observaba con expresión neutral. Pero no respondió. Esperaba pacientemente que se recuperara.

— Yo JAMAS dañaría a un amigo. —prosiguió Rey, con voz trémula por la emoción — Eso NO puede ser lo que pasará. NO me diga que acabo de ver el futuro, porque no lo creeré.

— No tiene que pasar – repuso el maestro después de un instante, poniéndose lentamente de pie — el futuro no es estable, sino que depende de nuestras decisiones, y no se puede anticipar con exactitud. Pero creo que La Fuerza te ha mostrado algunas de tus debilidades, y algunos de los peligros a los que estarás sometida de hacerte jedi. Debes meditar profundamente sobre lo que el Lado Oscuro te mostró aquí, y si lo haces bien, te harás un poco más fuerte.

— Creo que fallé. Escapé. Y luego me vi donde no debía estar — dijo la joven, aceptando la mano que el jedi le ofrecía para ponerse de pie. Había pensado en no decir nada, pero su sinceridad natural pudo más.

— Puede ser — repuso el jedi — Pero salgamos de aquí. Por cada instante que pasamos en este lugar envejecemos de forma acelerada por la influencia del Lado Oscuro. Toma tus cosas.

Salieron y se pararon uno al lado del otro, de espaldas a la puerta. Ya era de noche, y hacía frío. Apenas se veían los bultos negros de las altas peñas. Rey contempló las pocas estrellas que había, mientras la brisa le hacía doler las mejillas y alborotaba sus cabellos. Entonces rompió el silencio:

— Volveré con la General Organa. Quizás pueda ser útil a la Resistencia allí. Puedo ser piloto o reparar maquinaria. Y si no puedo quedarme allí, regresaré a Jakku a recolectar chatarra hasta que me muera.

— ¿Qué, ya te estás dando por vencida? — repuso Luke, después de una breve pausa.

— Pensé que...

— Fallaste, si, pero en realidad, creo que lo hiciste mejor que yo la primera vez que estuve en la Cueva. A ti el lado oscuro se te mostró. Yo, en cambio, le dejé fluir en forma de ira.

— Yo no tenía sable. Y tuve miedo — dijo Rey, que no podía dejar de ser directa. Pero la esperanza latía dentro de ella otra vez.

— Creo que más que miedo tuviste temor. Hay una sutil diferencia entre el miedo y el temor. Todos tememos. Es natural. Yo también tengo temores, Obi-wan Kenobi los tuvo, el Maestro Yoda también. Tener temores razonables no es lo que nos hace fallar, sino dejarnos dominar por ellos.

Hizo una pausa y casi se rió al ver que el rostro de la joven era radiante otra vez. Luego dijo.

— Comunícate con Chewie y con R2-D2, y diles que no regresarás al Halcón Milenario hasta mañana. Y recuerda: aún lo estoy pensando.

Rey sonrió y se dispuso a seguir a Luke, que había vuelto a encender su linterna y encaminaba sus pasos otra vez por el sendero de piedra.


	3. Chapter 3: Ver como jedi

_El cielo es rojo, y abajo la tierra reseca refleja pálidos y amarillentos tonos. Entre las ruinas de viejos templos de aire siniestro se ve la negra figura de Ben Solo caminando con su casco bajo el brazo._

 _Sus heridas han sanado rápidamente, en parte gracias a su propia fortaleza, y en parte gracias a la tecnología médica que la Primera Orden ha heredado del Imperio. Pero no habían sido lesiones leves, y aún siente agudos dolores. Y aquél tajo en el rostro le imposibilita mirar su reflejo más que nunca._

 _Los espejos son su enemigo. Por eso usa la máscara._

 _Se le ve subir la derruida escalinata de piedra de un alto templo, y atravesar las oscuras e imponentes arcadas que amenazan con derrumbarse en cualquier momento. El eco de sus pasos es todo lo que se escucha. Estatuas de antiguos sith adornan el templo aquí y allá, algunas de ellas completas. No necesita internarse mucho en las profundidades para encontrar a Snoke._

 _— La chica — dice inmediatamente el Lider Supremo con voz profunda — ya debe estar con Skywalker. ¿Lograste averiguar su origen?_

 _Kylo Ren dobla una rodilla en tierra, y responde:_

 _— Me encargaré de ello, Supremo Líder. Mis espías se han diseminado por toda la galaxia._

 _— Te instruí respecto a esto. Ahora hay dos, otra vez. Pronto habrá una nueva orden jedi que buscará restaurar el equilibrio de La Fuerza, y nuestro plan para traer orden y progreso a esta galaxia decadente mediante el poder se verá entorpecido._

 _— Con tu guía, Supremo Líder, podremos impedir el cumplimiento de esa profecía._

 _Snoke vuelve su rostro hacia él, con brusquedad. Sin la proyección holográfica es casi del mismo porte que Kylo Ren, pero en persona es mucho más aterrador. Se acerca al joven, extendiendo su mano reseca, tratando de percibir lo que fluye del cerebro de Ren._

 _— Me pregunto si tus sentimientos respecto a ella son claros — prosigue Snoke, después de una ardua respiración —. Pensé que el matar a tu padre te fortalecería mucho más. Pero veo que aún hay vacilación en tu interior._

 _— No la maté porque tu me habías dicho que la trajera ante ti — responde Ren — eso me debilitó, me hizo dudar en el momento crucial._

 _—¿Solamente por eso? —pregunta Snoke, dando otra vez la espalda a Ren. Este no contesta y se limita a mirar al piso. El silencio es sobrecogedor. El Supremo Líder se aleja unos pasos reposadamente, con rostro serio._

 _\- Es necesario que trabajemos en tus habilidades. — prosigue — La próxima vez que te encuentres con ella no puedes tener dudas. O se une a nosotros, o debe morir. No me decepciones._

 _Kylo Ren sabe que la entrevista ha terminado por el momento. Se levanta y se dispone a salir. Pero entonces Snoke alza la voz y dice:_

 _—He envíado a Ezra con su aprendiz._

 _— ¿Al viejo? —repone bruscamente Kylo Ren, levantando la voz — estoy seguro de que él no será capaz de hacer lo que hay que hacer. Sus sentimientos se lo impedirán._

 _— Tiene una mente más clara que tú — repuso Snoke. — Tú eres como un vendaval, él es como un virus que trabaja silencioso. Encontrará los puntos débiles de Skywalker y la chica.  
_

* * *

Rey tenía emociones contradictorias aquella mañana. Por un lado, sentía como asimilaba rápidamente lo poco que se le había enseñado y eso era emocionante. Pero por otro lado, Luke pretendía dejarla.

Durante la noche había dormido en una casa de piedra, sobre una litera que parecía de heno, con el ruido del viento serpenteando en sus oídos. No fue un sueño reparador. Despertó a cada hora, nerviosa, con pesadillas en que se veía sola en lo profundo de un pozo oscuro, viendo una y otra vez el rostro de Finn alejarse.

A eso de la madrugada, creyó escuchar voces. Se levantó y caminó por los lóbregos pasillos, hasta que dio con una habitación en la que percibió intensas energías. Ahí estaba Luke, pero también el Lado Oscuro. Buscó por donde mirar al interior, pero solo pudo encontrar una pequeña rendija, a través de la cual le pareció ver al maestro manteniendo una comunicación holográfica con alguien.

Aquella mañana Luke le indicó que se sentara a su mesa, frente a el, a desayunar. Mientras ella lo hacía, el jedi le dijo que pretendía hacer un viaje.

\- Aún no te considero mi padawan — dijo Luke, mientras ella comía con apetito— sin embargo, te enseñaré algunas cosas que te serán útiles, y que creo que asimilarás rápidamente. Pero antes me llevarás al Halcón Milenario.

Rey no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo marchar sin que le revelara lo que sabía respecto a ella, y en el camino pensaba frenéticamente en la mejor forma de convencerlo para que hablara. El color del día presagiaba una tormenta.

Entraron en la nave. Chewie y R2-D2 no estaban en el Halcón, pero habían dejado un mensaje en el que avisaban que regresarían al caer la tarde.

Ahora Rey se encontraba frente a la bola de práctica, la misma que había usado Luke en su entrenamiento, y que siempre se había mantenido a bordo del Halcón Milenario. El aparato volador se movía por la habitación de la nave y disparaba un rayo, llevando la cuenta de los que eran detenidos por la joven con el sable de luz de Luke.

«Debes concentrarte en el futuro. Concentra tu atención en anticipar los movimientos de la bola. Debes _ver_ cuál será el próximo suceso de la pelea, el próximo movimiento del rival.»

Rey lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas. Después de una hora de entrenamiento, le pareció que la bola de práctica vibraba frente a sus ojos. Al principio creyó que era su propio agotamiento. Pero luego notó que la bola parecía repetir dos veces una misma acción, tomar dos veces el mismo camino, en una fracción de segundo. Y entonces, ya no volvió a fallar ningún tiro. Eso sí, la velocidad de la bola estaba al mínimo.

Luego, Luke le cubrió los ojos con una venda.

«Ahora, debes aprender a _sentir_ a tu enemigo. Sin usar los ojos. Usa La Fuerza. Siéntela como una energía que emana de ti, rebota en los objetos cercanos y forma un mapa en tu mente, un mapa que anticipa los movimientos de lo que te rodea, de seres vivos y cosas.»

A Rey le tomó otra hora hasta que empezó a rechazar los rayos con los ojos vendados, y Skywalker consideró que era suficiente por el momento.

De pronto, la joven sintió que el sable láser escapaba de sus manos, y se quedó apretando el aire torpemente. El jedi lo había atraído hacia sí desde la distancia.

—Bien, ya aprendiste a anticipar, ahora lo podrás desarrollar practicando por ti misma. Pero te queda otra cosa muy básica que aprender. Yo no debí poder quitarte el sable de esta forma. Y, por lo que me contaste de la pelea con Kylo Ren, el debió haber estado usando casi toda su energía para mantenerse de pie a pesar de sus heridas. De lo contrario, te hubiera empujado por aquel precipicio, o te hubiera controlado tal como tu controlaste al stormtrooper, o simplemente, te hubiera paralizado tal como lo hizo la primera vez. Pudo haberte hecho desmayar con un solo gesto de su mano. Quizás no quiso hacerlo por tener otro plan, pero creo que sus heridas y sus propias dudas le nublaron la mente. Para evitar que te influyan usando La Fuerza, debes crear un campo de protección alrededor tuyo antes de comenzar un combate, aunque ojalá pudieras mantenerlo siempre. De esa manera no podrán moverte ni influirte usando La Fuerza. Concéntrate.

Luke hizo un gesto de empujar, sin tocarla, y Rey cayó hacia atrás como un tronco. Se sintió ridícula, pero se levantó de inmediato, desafiante.

—De nuevo —dijo Luke — tienes que resistirme.

Rey se concentró al máximo en mantenerse firme. Pero otra vez cayó hacia atrás en el acto.

—No así — dijo Luke —debes sentir que hay una esfera de protección alrededor tuyo. Concéntrate en crear esa esfera. Todos los días debe ser un poco más grande y sólida, y debe estar bajo tu control. Debes saber todo lo que ocurre en ella, sentir con anticipación todo lo que se mueve en ella, tanto delante tuyo como atrás y a los costados. Poco a poco se hará una costumbre en ti. Así estarás siempre en guardia como un jedi experto.

Rey se imaginó la esfera a su alrededor y se concentró en ella; lentamente, un poco más con cada caída, esta pasó de ser imaginaria a ser real. El jedi hacía el gesto de empujarla desde la distancia, y ella al principio caía, luego trastrabillaba, luego daba sólo un paso hacia atrás, y finalmente ya no se movió. Y Luke consideró que era suficiente por el momento.

—Debes practicar esto todos los días — dijo Luke — aún eres muy débil, aunque te sientas fuerte. Pero con esto ya puedes crecer por ti misma. Ahora regresarás con Leia, y empezarás a enseñar estas cosas a ese que llamas Finn apenas se recupere de sus heridas. Y tendrás paciencia con él. Será una prueba.

—Ni siquiera soy padawan, ¿y quiere que sea maestra? — preguntó Rey, con una sonrisa. Pero estaba entusiasmada ante la idea.  
— No, pero eso no significa que no puedas traspasar conocimiento a alguien que es sensible a la Fuerza. Escucha: de entre miles y miles de stormtroopers, Finn fue despertado. Ellos son criados desde pequeños para obedecer. Sus cerebros están lavados para creer todo lo que la Primera Orden les enseña. Si Finn es como tu dices, si se rebeló por iniciativa propia contra sus amos, significa que la Fuerza es poderosa en él y lo ha llamado.

— Lo sé — repuso Rey — Sentí eso. Por eso le tuve confianza casi desde que lo vi.  
— ¿ Lo amas? — preguntó Luke, con la misma tranquilidad y naturalidad con que lo hubiera hecho si hubiera estado preguntando por la hora, con la mirada puesta en su sable de luz apagado.

Rey se quedó perpleja por un instante, y sintió algo de calor. Abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras se enredaron una y otra vez en su lengua. Finalmente murmuró «No lo sé.»

— Pues no deberías — dijo Luke en tono serio — te distraerá. Te traerá sufrimiento.

Luke se acercó pausadamente y extendió su brazo robótico hacia la cabeza de Rey, que se sobresaltó y retrocedió un paso. El jedi sonrió y dijo:

— No será como lo que hizo Kylo Ren. Me darás sólo lo que me quieras dar. ¿Quieres conocer algunas cosas de tu pasado? Déjame sacarlas de las memorias que tu misma no te permites recordar.


	4. Chapter 4:Recuerdos peligrosos

Rey sintió la mirada del jedi dentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo, esto era muy distinto a lo de Ren. Este ultimo pateaba furioso las puertas de su mente para robar, provocando dolor y tensión. Luke, en cambio, golpeaba y le daba la oportunidad de decidir si abría o no.

Al cabo de unos momentos, el trance desapareció, y Luke retiró su mano. Su expresión era de preocupación. Dio la vuelta y se sentó frente a la mesa de ajedrez del Halcón Milenario. Rey lo siguió en silencio y se sentó frente a él. El corazón le latía con fuerza. El anciano parecía reflexionar intensamente, y ella podía percibir el conflicto dentro de él, el esfuerzo para decidir que debía decirse y qué no.

Finalmente, Luke la miró con fijeza y dijo:

— Rey, eres muy especial. No solamente eres sensible a La Fuerza, también eres superdotada intelectualmente. Digamos que a la edad de cinco años tu ya podías hacer cosas que de los otros niños se esperan a los doce. Si hubieras tenido educación formal, seguramente serías una científica y estarías en Coruscant, trabajando en las más importantes investigaciones de la Galaxia. Seguramente por eso Unkar Plutt, el chatarrero de Jakku, te protegió tanto tiempo, aunque te explotaba al máximo, como chatarrera, piloto y mecánica.

Hizo una pausa. Cerró los ojos en profundas cavilaciones. Rey se mantenía quieta y tiesa, desesperándose por dentro. Luego el jedi prosiguió:

— Hay algo importante que debes saber respecto a Kylo Ren. Pude ver que él ya fue tu maestro antes que yo.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — preguntó Rey.

— Cuando estabas en la base de la Starkiller — repuso Luke — y trató de leer tu mente para obtener el mapa, no fue eso lo único que hizo. También despertó habilidades de La Fuerza en ti. Por ejemplo, la idea de controlar al guardia para que soltara tus ataduras, provino de Kylo Ren.

— ¿El quería que yo escapara? — volvió a inquirir ella.

— No necesariamente — respondió Luke — no estoy seguro de que lo haya hecho por voluntad propia. De lo que estoy seguro es de que la ambigüedad, las dudas que hay en él jugaron a tu favor en todo momento. Cuando se enfrentaban al borde del risco, tu usaste _su_ manera de luchar, un estilo que habías tomado de _su_ mente. Eso le confundió. Se sintió luchando consigo mismo.

— No me parezco a él — reclamó Rey, frunciendo el entrecejo. El jedi prosiguió como si no la hubiera escuchado.

— No solamente escapaste del precipicio que había detrás de ti, Rey. Había otro precipicio más peligroso allí: el del Lado Oscuro. Luchaste con pasión e ira, y eso te dio fuerzas, pero te llevó muy cerca del mal. Una vez que lo pruebas, el Lado Oscuro es como caer en un pozo. Si lo hubieras matado, yo no podría tomarte como aprendiz. Pero retrocediste a tiempo, y La Fuerza misma vino en tu auxilio cuando abrió la tierra que los separaba, a medida que el planeta iba colapsando.

Las preguntas se abarrotaban en la mente de Rey. Pero lo que más deseaba, era saber de los eventos anteriores al momento de ser abandonada en Jakku. Iba a preguntar, pero el jedi se anticipó:

— Sobre tu temprana infancia, solo responderé dos preguntas que me hagas por ahora. Si me preguntas lo equivocado, puede que yo no conozca la respuesta, o quizá, no pueda decírtelo. Elige sabiamente tus preguntas.

— ¿Por qué me hace esto? — preguntó Rey , gesticulando airada con las manos. Se iba a levantar de la mesa, pero decidió respirar hondo y calmarse.

— Tienes mucho deseo de recordarlo todo — dijo Luke, tranquilo ante la explosión de la joven— y lo entiendo. Pero el olvido existe por una razón. Anoche me comuniqué con Leia y hablamos sobre esto. Hay recuerdos que te pueden hacer mal; te prometo que, de a poco, te contaré todo lo que sé.

Hubo una pausa, en que el rostro de Rey pasaba de una expresión enojada a una expresión reflexiva.

Luego, preguntó, decididamente:

— ¿Cuál fue mi familia? —

Luke parecía esperar la pregunta, porque respondió de inmediato con un discurso que parecía muy estudiado:

— Yo no sé quiénes fueron tus padres biológicos. Eras muy pequeña cuando Leia te trajo a mí un día, en una luna llamada Yavín 4, donde yo tenía una academia de jedis. Me dijo que habías sido rescatada durante un combate con remanentes del Imperio. Leia nos pidió encarecidamente a Han Solo y a mi que te cuidáramos, porque te quería mucho. En tu mente pude ver el rostro de Han Solo cuando le encontraste en el Halcón Milenario: al principio él no te había reconocido, pero lo hizo en Takodana, cuando le dijiste que te llamabas Rey. No se angustió cuando supo que Kylo Ren te había capturado: estaba seguro de que no te haría daño,pero también estaba decidido a regresarte con Leia, aunque presentía que le podía costar la vida. Pero volviendo a tu niñez:en ese tiempo ocurrió la tragedia que ya conoces, la rebelión en mi Academia, y tu escapaste de la masacre de mis alumnos, de noche, en medio de una tormenta. Sólo llevabas ese bastón que ahora tienes, que te ha servido de defensa todos estos años. Fuiste rescatada por una piloto, héroe de las batallas de Yavín y Endor, y ella junto a su marido te llevaron a Jakku. Vivieron contigo un tiempo, y tuvieron que volver a la guerra. Tu madre amenazó tanto a Unkar Plutt que este te tuvo respeto mientras creyó que ella podía regresar.

No era fácil escuchar estas cosas, ni mucho menos sentir como, con dificultad pero de manera perfecta, iban encajando en su mente, así que los ojos de la joven ya estaban llenos de lágrimas. El jedi prosiguió de inmediato:

— Ellos se dieron cuenta del gran potencial que había en ti, y decidieron no arriesgarte. De ellos sacaste tu sentido del bien y la justicia. Te enseñaron a practicar en un simulador de vuelo, y te enseñaron de máquinas…hasta te enseñaron a peinarte. Es a ellos a quienes debes considerar tus padres, y si te acepto como aprendiz, quiero que uses su apellido.

— Pero me abandonaron — repuso Rey, temblando. Por años no había querido recordar nada de eso. El dolor se lo había impedido. Luke la interrumpió.

— No. Ellos te amaban. Lo único que deseaban era regresar por ti. Pero la muerte los sorprendió en la guerra. Fueron asesinados por la Primera Orden.

Hubo una pausa silenciosa. Rey preguntó, olvidándose por completo de que solo le quedaba una pregunta. « ¿Cómo se llamaban?»

— Se llamaban Shara Bey y Kes Daemeron. Poe Daemeron es su hijo. Quizás no lo recuerdas, ni él a ti, porque él es mucho mayor que tu y ya combatía en ese tiempo, así que rara vez estaba con sus padres. Quizá nunca supo de tu existencia.

Rey se había levantado de la mesa y se paseaba por la habitación. Luke la miraba fijamente. De pronto, la joven se acercó a su vara, que estaba apoyada contra una pared, y la tomó en sus manos.

— Le fui agregando trozos a medida que se hacía pequeña para mi — dijo, pensativa. Luego preguntó — ¿Quién me la dio?—

Luke suspiró. Se llevó las manos a la cara, y pensó por unos instantes. Luego dijo:

— Creo que es preferible que te lo diga yo a que te lo digan ellos. Darth Vader fue quien me dijo que él era mi padre, y fue más duro para mi que si lo hubiera hecho Obi-Wan Kenobi. Rey, en ese tiempo, tu y Ben Solo se conocieron. Tu tenías unos cinco años, y Ben unos quince, quizá un poco más. El ya era padawan. Han Solo le hizo prometer que te cuidaría para no entristecer a Leia, y seguramente por eso Ben te dijo, antes de su combate: "Han Solo no está aquí para defenderte ahora". Te cuidaba y siempre me decía que eras especial, que leías como un adulto, que desarmabas máquinas mientras otros niños de tu edad jugaban, que tu vocabulario era increíble para tu edad. Yo le sugerí que te diera un bastón y que con él te enseñara los primeros movimientos de un sable láser. Parece que después tu practicaste toda tu vida por iniciativa propia. Creo que apenas Ben supo que había una chica involucrada en la desaparición de BB-8 y el mapa, sospechó quién podía ser, y reconoció el despertar de La Fuerza. Rey, él te quería mucho, te veía como a una hermana...y sí, existe la posibilidad de que aún quede algo de eso en él, pero no debes confiarte.

Rey miraba el bastón en sus manos, enmudecida, pálida. Sabía que era cierto, y se sentía aturdida.

Luke vaciló por un instante, estudiándola. Luego prosiguió:

— Pero recuerda: el ya no es Ben Solo. Ahora, es Kylo Ren, en especial después de haber matado a su padre. Si puede hacerlo, te matará, dalo por hecho, porque ahora él seguramente te ve como un estorbo para sus ambiciones, y como una competidora. A menos, claro, que te unas a su ideología y le obedezcas.

— Yo jamás haría eso — interrumpió Rey — Mató a Lor San Tekka, a quién yo conocía. Torturó a Poe. Le vi matar a Han Solo. Dejó malherido a Finn. Esos hombres arriesgaron su vida por mi, y yo no olvidaré eso. Además, de alguna forma es el responsable de la muerte de mis padres...y de la muerte de Ben Solo.

Luke la miró a los ojos. Sintió su fortaleza, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió algo de confianza en el futuro, de que esta vez quizá las cosas si funcionarían. Murmuró «Rey Daemeron. No suena mal». Metió la mano entre sus amplias ropas, y sacó una caja de madera, la que depositó sobre la mesa de ajedrez. Luego se levantó y caminó hacia ella, que se había apoyado, cansada, contra el muro.

— Toma un mechón de tu pelo como este y hazte una trenza que caiga por detrás — le indicó. Rey se tomó un mechón de pelo castaño y lo examinó con extrañeza.

—¿Para qué?

— Es el distintivo de un padawan humano — respondió el jedi, sonriendo.


	5. Chapter 5:El Lado Oscuro planea algo

_Finn se ve en un gran salón abovedado de paredes marmóreas. Arcos ojivales parecen elevarse hasta el cielo como llamas, confiriendo solemnidad al ambiente. Hay una reunión, una multitud de criaturas de todas las especies que parecen esperar algo de él. Luego, de un momento a otro, ve a todos todos levantar sables de luz encendidos, de colores azules, amarillos y violeta, y los oye vitorear al unísono.  
_

 _Después ya no ve a la multitud de jedis. Simplemente no ve nada en la negrura, excepto una mesa de cantina iluminada. Allí están Han Solo, Rey, Poe, Leia y hasta BB-8. Finn siente un deseo apremiante de huir, pero al tratar de correr sus piernas reaccionan lentamente. De un momento a otro los ojos de Maz Kanata le están observando de cerca con sus grandes anteojos, mientras murmura: "Veo los ojos de un hombre que huye". Finn quiere alejarse, y cree ver la mirada de Rey, diciéndole «quédate» en un ruego casi sin palabras. Deben huir. Siente que debe poner excusas, explicar que no es un héroe de la Resistencia, que es un desertor, un efectivo del más bajo rango especializado en el tratamiento de la basura y los baños en las bases de la Primera Orden, que es totalmente desechable, que sólo quiere vivir en paz, pero escucha la voz metálica de la comandante Phasma, diciendo "FN-2187,¿Donde está su casco?" ._

 _Luego se siente transportado al bosque donde enfrentó a Kylo Ren que, sin su máscara, notoriamente malherido pero de pie, le apunta con el sable y dice: "Sentí tu traición en la aldea." Luego ve a Ren apuntarla a ella, que yace inconsciente en la nieve, y le escucha decir con voz entrecortada por el dolor: "Ella es lo mejor que te ha pasado en toda tu miserable existencia, pero por cobardía quisiste abandonarla. Y cuando al fin decides hacer algo, no la puedes salvar". Ve el sable color sangre descender sobre él, y entonces despierta de golpe con una sola palabra en los labios: «¡Rey!»_

 _Se sienta en la cama, agitado, con la respiración atenazada y la insoportable sensación de haber perdido lo que más le importaba a manos de quien más odiaba. Escucha muchos ruidos. Al principio no sabe donde está, pero al ver la limpieza del lugar y los implementos médicos no le queda duda. Los ruidos son pitidos de las máquinas a las que está conectado, que parecen haberse vuelto locas. Entonces una mujer vestida de blanco entra apresuradamente en la habitación diciendo «¡Tranquilo, tranquilo!»_

 _Estaba de regreso._

* * *

 _Ezra Bridger y su discípula Zana se habían mantenido ocultos muy cerca de la base de la Resistencia, entre unos cerros, sin salir por dos días de su nave cubierta de ramas y hojas, observándolo todo mediante potentes catalejos y cámaras de avanzada tecnología. Habían presenciado a la distancia casi toda la operación de escape de la Resistencia. No podían saber exactamente hacia dónde se dirigían las naves cuando entraban al hiperespacio, pero habían notado que ya se habían marchado casi todos. Solo quedaban atrás los heridos y parte del personal médico que los cuidaba, además de la general Organa, algunos oficiales y unos pocos soldados indispensables._

 _Zana era una adolescente de quince años, de piel muy blanca y cabello y ojos color azabache. Sus ojos eran rasgados y su aspecto, en general, no producía temor, sino al contrario. Sus dientes eran afilados, señal de que no era totalmente humana. Ezra, en cambio, era un Caballero de Ren de apariencia feroz. Era unos años menor que Luke, pero su rostro se había deteriorado por influencia del lado oscuro. Su cabello era negro, aunque parecía reflejar tonos azules. Usaba la ropa negra de los Caballeros de Ren, pero se negaba a usar máscara la mayor parte del tiempo. Ni mucho menos admitía que cambiaran su nombre._

— _Creo que Leia se va ahora — murmuró Ezra, después de mirar por un potente catalejo hacia la base — cuando ella se vaya, nosotros actuaremos. Es muy sensible como para que no nos note. Sé que el traidor sigue en la base, porque aún no se recupera lo suficiente como para hacer el viaje._

— _Pero la chica no ha regresado con Skywalker — repuso Zana, que se aburría enormemente con esa espera._

— _No importa, ella vendrá a nosotros — respondió Ezra, con voz pausada — Por muchos años estuve con los jedi, y si algo sé de esos religiosos moralistas, es que no pueden evitar lanzarse a rescatar a sus amigos si están en problemas. Si Snoke y Ren tienen razón, podremos aprovechar eso._

— _Confío en el Supremo Líder — repuso Zana, estirándose a más no poder — pero Kylo Ren es un pelmazo. Su única virtud es que tiene un sable increíble, yo quiero uno así._

 _Ezra hubiera sonreído si le hubiera quedado alguna sonrisa. Su discípula le recordaba a él mismo a aquella edad, cuando luchaba del lado de los rebeldes, causando problemas al Imperio, escapando de un lado a otro, rescatando a todo tipo de criaturas, buscando a los jedis que aún podían quedar con vida en la Galaxia._

— _El sable de Kylo Ren es una porquería — respondió con expresión despreciativa — no funciona bien, y esas dos hojas adicionales que tiene le sirven para estabilizar los cristales. Además, a Ren le gusta porque le protege mejor la muñeca. Tu sabes que la lesión más frecuente con el sable de luz es la amputación de las manos. Pero con habilidad eso ya no tendría por qué suceder._

— _Voy a dejar sin manos a esa chica. O mejor aún, sin cabeza. O la partiré por la cintura — dijo Zana, haciendo el gesto de blandir un sable — y usted se encargará de Skywalker._

— _No te confíes. Aún no he comprobado qué tan fuertes son. Lo intentaremos con cuidado y astucia — repuso Ezra. Y después de una corta pausa, agregó — y si es necesario, haremos lo mismo con Kylo Ren._

* * *

Rey ya se sentía fuertemente unida a Luke, y aunque este prometió ausentarse apenas tres días — no le dijo para qué — e inmediatamente reunirse con ellos en la nueva base, sentía como si le faltara una parte, o como si la hubieran expulsado de casa. Pero procuró que no se notara.

Luke le había entregado una caja. En ella había un sable láser de práctica, de los que dan un choque eléctrico pero no cortan, un libro y un cubo muy extraño. El libro era el Código Jedi con otras escrituras. Se veía que era antiquísimo, le faltaban algunas páginas y estaba lleno de anotaciones de estudiantes. El cubo era un holocrón jedi, cuyo contenido ella debía ver cada noche, una clase a la vez, según las instrucciones del Maestro.

Chewbacca y R2-D2 llegaron cargados de comida marina capturada por el wookie, que no soportaba estar mucho tiempo sin algo fresco, justo cuando irrumpió la tormenta. Saludaron emocionadamente a Luke, y recordaron a Han Solo.

Cuando ya caía la noche, y la tormenta arreciaba, una figura encapuchada se paró frente a la entrada de la nave. Rey se encontraba haciendo los últimos preparativos para el viaje de regreso, cuando vio al desconocido en el visor de la cabina. Llamó a Luke a gritos, temiendo lo peor. Luke exclamó:

— No te preocupes, es de los nuestros. Abre la puerta —

El viajero empapado se plantó frente a ellos en el salón del Halcón Milenario. Se quitó la capucha, y pudieron ver el rostro de una mujer joven, un poco mayor y más alta que Rey, de rostro agradable, cabello negro y ojos claros. La recién llegada los miró a todos, y lo primero que hizo fue avanzar para abrazar a Chewie, quien correspondió de inmediato.

— La he llamado para que te ayude, y ayude a la Resistencia — dijo Luke a Rey— me ha costado mucho convencerla de regresar.

Rey miraba a la recién llegada con algo de extrañeza. Sentía una pequeña puntada de celos en su interior. La mujer empapada avanzó hacia ella, mirándola de pies a cabeza, y le tendió un gran paquete que sacó de debajo de su capa. La joven padawan estiró las manos instintivamente para recibirlo.

— Veo que eres de la misma talla que yo en aquel tiempo, tal como dijo Luke — Dijo la mujer — Te he traído mis ropas de padawan. Espero que tu sepas hacer un mejor uso de ellas que el que hice yo, y te conviertas en jedi. No como yo, que lo dejé a mitad de camino.

Rey sintió La Fuerza en la mujer de cabello oscuro, y se relajó un poco.

— Gracias — dijo — y luego agregó sonriendo con franqueza— me llamo Rey.

— Yo me llamo Jaina. Jaina Solo. Por si te lo preguntas, sí: soy hija de Han Solo y Leia Organa, y soy hermana de Ben Solo, el que ahora se hace llamar Kylo Ren. Al que tu debes destruir.

Las dos se miraban. Rey con una expresión de curiosidad. Y Jaina con una expresión que parecía decir: "No eres tan impresionante". Chewie murmuró algo al oído de Luke.

— Por eso necesito que las ayudes a llevarse bien. Las dos tienen su carácter. — repuso Luke, en la voz más baja que pudo.

* * *

Poco antes de que el Halcón Milenario despegara, Luke se acercó a Rey, y le dijo: "toma el sable de práctica, y acompáñame"

Subieron ambos a un pequeño risco que había cerca de la nave. Luke encendió su sable, el de verdad, y Rey, comprendiendo de qué se trataba, hizo lo mismo con el sable de práctica. Jaina, Chewie y R2-D2 observaban desde la nave.

— Atácame — gritó Luke, sujetando con ambas manos el sable — Sin miedo a herirme, con todo lo que tienes.

Rey se sintió algo insegura, pero como siempre, sus labios se volvieron una línea recta y su expresión se volvió dura y decidida. Se concentró para crear su esfera de protección, tal como se le había enseñado.

La tormenta arreciaba sobre la isla. En la cima del risco puede verse el resplandor de dos sables láser, uno verde y otro azul. Rey y Luke apenas alcanzan a percibirse como sombras, aunque se distinguen claramente cuando los relámpagos iluminan la escena.

La lluvia empapa al maestro y a la aprendiz, y los truenos hacen retumbar la tierra. Rey se lanza sobre Skywalker con todas sus fuerzas. Los sables se cruzan una, dos, tres veces. Al cuarto golpe, Rey golpea el aire, y tropieza con algo. Cae de bruces bajo la fuerza de su propio ataque, y siente el sabor del lodo en la boca. Luke le ha puesto una zancadilla. Pero se levanta en el acto.

Skywalker sonríe al ver la expresión determinada y molesta de Rey. Ella se le viene encima otra vez. El jedi siente la fuerza de la joven, intensa, pero con poco control. Se escabulle ágilmente por debajo del sable de práctica, y la padawan cae otra vez bajo su propio impulso. « Eso no te puede pasar. ¡Control!» le grita Skywalker, tratando de hacerse oír sobre el viento y los truenos. Pero la joven, cubierta de lodo, viene sobre él otra vez, con los dientes apretados. Los sables sacan chispas tres veces. Al cuarto golpe, quedan empujándose el uno al otro con las hojas cruzadas y los rostros cercanos. Luke aprovecha esa cercanía para decirle:

— Tu todavía no has conocido el dolor que produce una quemadura de estos sables. Las heridas se cauterizan de inmediato, pero casi nunca de forma perfecta. El dolor lo deja a uno en shock. Debes respetar estas armas.

Entonces empuja a Rey con cierta facilidad hacia atrás, y la joven cae varios metros más allá, de espaldas en un charco lodoso. Quiere pararse de inmediato, pero su cuerpo le falla: el golpe en la espalda la ha dejado sin respiración, y tiene la boca y los ojos llenos de barro. Entonces ve que Luke está de pie frente a ella, y le apunta el sable al cuello, impidiéndole todo movimiento.

— No he hecho esto para humillarte — le dijo Luke, al ver la mirada dura de Rey — sino para darte una orden muy importante. Eres fuerte, pero todavía no eres jedi. Te prohíbo terminantemente que te enfrentes a Kylo Ren, o a cualquiera que use sable láser, hasta que yo lo autorice. Recuerda lo que me pasó a mí por apresurarme contra la orden de mi maestro — y levantó su mano robótica en señal de advertencia — Si eres atacada, lo que harás será defenderte lo mejor que puedas, sólo defenderte, y huir. Pelearás protegiéndote y retrocediendo. Si te dicen algo, no les escuches, tratarán de confundirte así que no les creas nada. Vete de ahí lo antes posible, aunque sientas que debes ayudar a alguien, sea quien sea ¿has entendido?.

Rey tardó unos momentos en contestar. Pero luego asintió.

El jedi apagó su sable y le tendió una mano a Rey. Ella no la aceptó y se levantó de un salto, todavía escupiendo tierra y limpiándose el rostro. Luke siguió hablándole de cerca.

— Tu misión durante estos tres días será meditar, practicar, leer el código, ver el holocrón, enseñar a Finn, y ayudar a Leia en todo, especialmente con las máquinas y los cazas. Pídele a Poe Daemeron que te ayude a pilotear uno. Leia te necesita mucho: está pasando momentos difíciles, el Lado Oscuro está trabajando en ella mediante la tristeza. Debes tener paciencia por estos días, y evitar en lo posible toda pelea, aunque creas que es necesario, aunque creas que se está cometiendo una injusticia. Es el momento de probar tu paciencia. ¿Está claro?

Rey caminaba a su lado, bajando el risco. Parecía distraída. Luke se detuvo y la miró seriamente.

— ¿Está claro? — repitió, mirándola a los ojos.

Rey reaccionó con un "Si, maestro" muy firme. Pero en realidad, no lo tenía tan claro. Estaba pensando en la pelea, preguntándose por sus fallas.

Entonces Luke le tendió su sable.

— Quédate con él — le dijo — cuando tus habilidades estén completas, lo modificarás a tu gusto. Sé que prefieres que sea doble como tu vara. Ahora no puedes, porque aunque ya sé que entiendes cómo funciona, te falta un cristal más. En realidad ese cristal está al alcance de tu mano, pero La Fuerza te permitirá verlo sólo cuando sea el tiempo.

Rey estaba distraída. Subió a la nave, y Luke se quedó abajo. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, el jedi la llamó y ella se volvió para mirarlo:

— Que La Fuerza esté contigo — le dijo Luke desde abajo. Rey sonrió cálidamente y se despidió con la mano.

Al entrar en el salón del Halcón Milenario, Jaina Solo estaba sentada cerca del tablero de ajedrez, y la miraba con expresión divertida.

— ¡Vaya paliza que te han dado! — le dijo, sonriente — Estás tan sucia que parece que hubieras nadado en el lodo.

Rey la miró en silencio por un instante, con los labios entreabiertos, como si estuviera perpleja por haber escuchado algo muy fuera de lugar. Luego dijo, con un leve toque burlón:

— Pues sí. Soy una chatarrera. Nunca he tenido temor a ensuciarme.


	6. Chapter 6:Sin tiempo para pensar

El mayor logro de Rey antes de salir de Jakku fue reparar una inutilizada nave que encontró en el desierto. Una Ghtroc 690, más grande que el Halcón Milenario. Había contado con la ayuda de una pareja de jóvenes chatarreros para terminar la reparación. Iban a dividir el pago en tres partes iguales, aunque Rey había hecho casi todo. El puesto de Niima se había detenido por completo aquella tarde, mientras Rey le enseñaba la nave, totalmente operativa, al usurero Unkar. Los chatarreros y comerciantes de todas las especies aparentaban cierta indiferencia, pero observaban en silencio: así reconocían el impresionante logro de Rey. Estaba a punto de cerrar el trato, cuando sus supuestos amigos simplemente robaron la nave y escaparon del planeta. Nunca los volvió a ver.

Se había quedado parada largo rato en la arena, mirando como su doloroso trabajo de meses, el que había defendido de los ladrones y bestias en las noches, se volvía un puntito en el cielo y luego desaparecía para siempre. Cuando bajó la vista, notó que el puesto de Niima había retomado silenciosamente la actividad. Esperaba que todos estuvieran revolcándose de risa. Pero nadie se rió, ni siquiera Unkar Plutt. Notó extrañada que algunos seres de aspecto cruel miraban hacia otra parte cuando ella pasaba a su lado; y un hombre de elevada estatura increíblemente le cedió su lugar en la fila del intercambio de chatarra. Y en vez de caer presa de un llanto desesperado, comprendió lo mucho que había ganado aquella tarde, y se sintió bien.

El viejo Skywalker había escuchado esta historia en silencio, en la casa de piedra, el día anterior. Luego había dicho «Tu ya no necesitas más confianza en ti misma. Necesitas distinguir cuándo actuar, y cuándo esperar»

Estaban en la cabina del Halcón Milenario; se había aseado y se había puesto uno de los trajes de padawan de Jaina. Esta última estaba a su lado frente al panel de control. Se estaban alejando de Arc'to, el planeta de la isla, aproximándose a un punto seguro con el fin de hacer el salto al hiperespacio y volver a la base de D'Qar, en el Borde Exterior, para luego seguir a la Resistencia a su nuevo escondite, lejos de la Primera Orden.

— Estás sonriendo — le dijo Jaina, sin dejar de mirar el tablero de control.

— Recuerdos. — Respondió Rey — Además, es tu nave. Era de tu padre, te corresponde manejarla.

Jaina Solo sonrió de forma un poco forzada y dijo:

— Mi madre quiere que tu y Chewie se la queden. A decir verdad no me importa. Me trae malos recuerdos.

Rey no respondió. Miró a Solo por unos instantes, detectando vagamente muchos conflictos y penas. Jaina pareció notarlo, porque la miró de reojo y dijo: « Nada de trucos jedis conmigo, por favor »

Rey levantó la mano en señal de disculpa. Después de un instante se atrevió a preguntarle:

— ¿Por qué dejaste el entrenamiento? La Fuerza es poderosa en ti —

— ¿Eso significa algo realmente? — respondió Jaina, que parecía algo molesta. Rey no le sostuvo la mirada para evitar una confrontación. Pero entonces Jaina pareció calmarse, y después de un silencio agregó:

— Cuando mi hermano se unió a los Caballeros de Ren y asesinó a algunos de mis compañeros más queridos, sentí que quería irme a algún rincón apartado de la galaxia y no regresar jamás ni saber nada de jedis. Me vine con Luke con la excusa de ser su ayudante, pero también me aislé de él todo lo que pude. Lo único que hago es cultivar e ir al pueblo a vender de contrabando. Pero ahora, con la muerte de mi padre a manos de mi hermano, me estaba volviendo loca de dolor, y sentí que a mi madre le pasaba lo mismo. Ya no podía seguir aquí, y Luke me recomendó que regresara contigo.

— Lamento mucho todo esto — repuso Rey, con sinceridad.

— No necesito que me compadezcan — respondió Jaina, sin violencia— Ya he llorado todo lo que era necesario. Ahora necesito estar ocupada para no pensar. No soy jedi pero sé defenderme. Haré lo mejor que pueda, y si no salgo viva...bueno, que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

— Tu madre estará feliz de volverte a ver — repuso Rey.

— La verdad creo que estará más feliz de verte a ti— respondió Solo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque tú eres todo lo que yo nunca seré para ella. Eres padawan del tío Luke, eres brillante, eres valiente, eres fuerte, eres hermosa; eres la esperanza de la Resistencia, quizá, de la Galaxia. Mi madre esperaba que yo fuera jedi, o algo importante como ella. Pero salí a mi padre, y Han Solo siempre fue un desastre. Y ya ves, solo he podido ser agricultora, y un poco contrabandista.

Rey comprendió que la relación entre Leia y Jaina era tensa, y prefirió no seguir hablando. Además, la frase "eres la esperanza de la Resistencia" había caído sobre sus hombros como una carga de acero mandaloriano. Una cosa era cuidarse a sí misma, bastarse a sí misma; otra muy distinta era ser responsable de la suerte de otros. Jaina pareció notar la preocupación en el rostro de Rey, porque agregó:

— No me hagas caso. Luke nunca te dejará sola. Nunca le había visto arrojar al barro a un padawan de esa manera. Está más decidido que nunca.

— Espero sobrevivir al entrenamiento — repuso Rey, sonriendo. Jaina la miró con seriedad y respondió:

— Tu no puedes morir. No antes de que hayas hecho todo lo posible por traer de regreso a Ben, o hayas acabado con Kylo Ren.

La aprendiz de jedi se halló sin palabras para responder. Estaba con una mujer cuyo padre y amigos habían muerto a manos de su hermano, y que ahora estaba hablando de ayudarle a ella, justo la que tenía la misión de acabar con su hermano. ¿Traerlo de regreso? Era algo muy incierto.

— Estamos listos para saltar al hiperespacio — dijo Jaina por el intercomunicador, para advertir a Chewie y R2-D2. Antes de mover la palanca, miró a Rey, y le dijo, sonriendo:

— Ese traje te queda perfecto.

Apenas divisaron la base desde la altura, supieron que algo andaba mal. No había radares, y la radio estaba muerta.

Cuando Rey, Jaina y Chewbacca descendieron del Halcón, se vieron sumidos en un silencio de muerte. No se divisaba a nadie. Al llegar a las instalaciones, encontraron los cuerpos desmembrados de dos guardias. Todas las puertas estaban abiertas.

— Mira — dijo Jaina apuntando a las heridas — esto fue hecho por sables láser. Hay que entrar con precaución…— pero Rey ya no estaba a su lado. Había corrido de inmediato hacia adentro, por el pasillo que llevaba al hospital — chiquilla estúpida, ¡vamos Chewie!

En su carrera, Rey vio por lo menos media decena de cadáveres mutilados y quemados, pero no había nada de sangre: la carne había sido cauterizada. Llegó a la habitación de Finn. Allí todo estaba en desorden, y en el muro alguien había quemado tres palabras en letras gigantescas: Cerro Octar. Sola.

En ese momento llegaron Jaina y Chewie, y comprendieron rápidamente lo que había pasado.

— Rey — la llamó Jaina, apuntando a algo sobre la cama. Rey miró, y vio algo largo, pequeño y oscuro sobre la almohada, justo en el centro, como si alguien se hubiera preocupado de presentarlo bien. Se acercó, pero luego retrocedió rápidamente: — Es de Finn — dijo de inmediato — es un dedo de Finn. — salió rápidamente de la habitación. Jaina se quedó perpleja por un instante. Luego dijo a Chewie: — Guarda ese dedo y congélalo. Pueden reimplantárselo...¡Pero no lo chupes!— agregó al ver que el wookie lo olfateaba y se lo llevaba a la boca — Luego salió corriendo tras Rey. Esta había llegado a lo que era la sala de comando y control, donde aún quedaban algunos aparatos viejos, y manipulaba los controles mirando la pantalla.

— El Cerro Octus no está muy lejos de aquí — dijo Rey, observando el mapa — no hay posibilidad de comunicación por radio, la han interferido. Creo que están engañando a la Resistencia para que crean que todo va bien y que se han retrasado por cualquier motivo — agregó después.

— No pensarás ir. Obviamente es una trampa —

— No tengo alternativa ¿Crees que quede algún vehículo? — repuso Rey. Y se dirigió afuera rápidamente.

— Iremos todos— propuso Jaina, sabiendo que no podría disuadirla — Vi un speeder ahí adelante.

Salieron, y Rey se montó en el speeder en el acto. Jaina iba a subir tras ella, pero Rey aceleró de golpe y desapareció en dirección al cerro, y sólo alcanzó a gritarle: "¡No eres jedi todavía!" Chewie llegó tras Jaina y gruñó algo.

— ¡Claro que iremos! — respondió la hija de Han Solo — Está cayendo en la trampa. Si le pasa algo, mi madre y mi tío no me lo perdonarán.


	7. Chapter 7: Tentación

Fue cuestión de pocos minutos en el veloz speeder. Al llegar al pie del cerro Octus, tuvo que dejarlo y proseguir la marcha trepando y gateando, subiendo penosamente. El día era gris y el bosque sombrío, fresco y oloroso, pero había suficiente luminosidad para avanzar entre los matorrales, las piedras y los troncos. Al llegar a un terreno horizontal, Rey sintió la presencia del Lado Oscuro; le pareció que toda la montaña retumbaba y gemía con alaridos de dolor, como si estuviera llena de gente que estaba siendo torturada, y de pronto hizo más frío. Descolgó el sable de Skywalker del cinturón, y lo encendió: los enemigos pronto se mostrarían. Al mirar en derredor, tuvo una vista privilegiada de la abandonada base de la Resistencia, con sus hangares y cuarteles que ya sólo cobijaban soledad, en la distancia. Vio en la losa de aterrizaje al Halcón Milenario brillar como un punto, como una estrella solitaria.

Zana apareció frente a ella, por detrás de unos troncos muertos. Rey vio a una jovencita de baja estatura vestida de negro que empuñaba un sable rojo: sus ojos rasgados eran penetrantes, y su sonrisa se torcía en una mueca desagradable, dejando sus afilados colmillos al descubierto. Avanzó hasta quedar a unos pocos metros. Rey la estudiaba con el sable por delante, inmóvil. No supo distinguir a qué especie pertenecía: era casi humana.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó Zana, con los ojos clavados en los de la padawan.

— Soy Rey — respondió ella después de un instante.

— Rey — repitió Zana, asintiendo — me han hablado tanto de ti que tenía deseos de conocerte...me gusta tu ropa de padawan, y... tu trenza.

La tarde estaba perdiendo luminosidad; si Rey hubiera estado en una disposición de ánimo normal, le hubiera sorprendido que ningún ave o animal hiciera ruido. La chica de negro la miraba como si estuviera a punto de iniciar un juego divertido y curioso con una contrincante odiada de la escuela que deseaba ardientemente vencer. La discípula de Luke apuntó con su sable en dirección a la base abandonada y preguntó:

— ¿Tu hiciste eso? ¿Tu asesinaste a todas esas personas?—

Zana sonrió.

— Supongo que yo contribuí con algunas muertes —

La padawan se sentía furiosa, pero también algo perpleja. No tenía ante sí a un guerrero amenazante: era más bien una adolescente. Deseaba que ella iniciara los ataques, así que dio un paso hacia atrás, se puso en guardia con ambas manos sobre la empuñadura y esperó.

— Ah, si — prosiguió Zana, con un tono irónico — y también estaba pensando hacerme un collar...con estos — y entonces levantó algo que hasta el momento había mantenido oculto detrás de sí: era una mano. Una mano de piel oscura.

Entonces Rey no soportó más. Se lanzó contra la chica con el sable por encima de la cabeza. Zana dejó caer lo que parecía ser la mano de Finn, algo sorprendida, para defenderse. Los sables se cruzaron con un chasquido. Rey, con los dientes apretados, sentía la fuerza de su adversaria, y supo que podía vencerla. Se sintió repentinamente poderosa.

La muchacha de negro retrocedió dando estocadas, pero Rey avanzó decididamente, siempre al ataque, golpeando con furia. Percibía que el miedo de su oponente aumentaba.

— Tenían razón sobre ti — dijo Zana cuando logró alejarse un poco, jadeando — quizá eres la elegida, la que viene a cumplir la Profecía del Equilibrio de la Fuerza.

Rey se lanzó sobre ella nuevamente. La joven aprendiz del Lado Oscuro trató de alejarla de sí con un empujón a distancia, pero fue un error: la padawan de Skywalker ya sabía superar eso. Atravesó la energía de su adversaria y le dio un rodillazo en la boca del estómago. Zana se dobló y cayó con una rodilla en tierra. Trató de levantarse, pero quedó por un instante de espaldas a su rival; Rey le dio una estocada de arriba a abajo en el hombro, y el brazo de la joven, con buena parte del hombro e incluso algo de la espalda, cayó cercenado con la mano aún sosteniendo el sable apagado. Zana dio un alarido espantoso y y cayó gimiendo. La herida era terrible, y de inmediato Rey empezó a sentir como la vida se debilitaba en aquel pequeño cuerpo.

Cogió el sable de su adversaria, desprendiéndolo de los dedos fláccidos, y se lo colgó en el cinturón. Luego tomó a Zana por los cabellos, y la volvió hacia si, poniéndole la hoja de su sable en la cara:

— ¿¡Donde está Finn¡? ¿¡Donde está mi amigo!? — le gritó, y empezó a acercar su arma candente a la mejilla de Zana. La chiquilla parecía tratar de decir algo, pero el dolor de la herida, cauterizada, pero no con la totalidad de los nervios quemados, se lo impedía. Entonces la hoja tocó apenas la piel de la mejilla y empezó a quemarla con un siseo. Se desprendió un claro olor a carne lentamente chamuscada. Rey, sin cuidarse de los gritos de su víctima, y sin soltarla de la cabellera, le gritó otra vez, con una voz que no era suya —¿¡Donde está mi amigo!?.

— ¡Rey! — la voz de Jaina Solo sonó a sus espaldas como un trueno. Rey se volvió por un instante hacia ella, sin soltar nunca la cabeza de su prisionera. Jaina la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Se había detenido a bastante distancia, como si temiera acercarse más, con un bláster en la mano. Detrás de ella llegó Chewbacca con su ballesta, mirando con precaución hacia todas direcciones.

— ¡Ella lo hizo! — gritó Rey, como justificándose — ¡Ella sabe donde está Finn, pero no lo quiere decir! ¡Le quemaré los ojos si es necesario!

Hubo un silencio, en que solo se escuchaba el zumbido del sable láser cerca de la piel, y los gemidos asmáticos de Zana, que empezaba a temblar por el shock. Una horrible sensación de frío, oscuridad y poder sin límites había invadido a Rey con esa victoria. Pero el grito de Solo la había hecho consciente de que algo sucedía, algo maligno. Instintivamente soltó los cabellos de su adversaria y retiró un poco su sable, confusa por la confrontación interior. La chica malherida cayó pesadamente hacia atrás como un bulto.

Los alaridos que había oído en la subida se habían intensificado dentro de su cabeza. Había mucho sufrimiento en aquella tierra, y ella acababa de añadir más. Miró el rostro descompuesto de la niña que tenía tendida ante sí. La frente llena de sudor, las mejillas temblorosas, la respiración trabajosa, los labios como si luchara por decir algo, pero los ojos fijos en Rey.

«Mátame»: eso era lo que estaba diciendo.

Rey sentía el deseo de vengar a todas las víctimas de la Galaxia en esa asesina. Podía hacer justicia con un movimiento. Pero también le parecía que la voz de Luke Skywalker luchaba en su mente, produciendo algo nuevo en ella: remordimiento. Consciencia de que aquello era una justicia amargada, vengativa. Pasaron largos segundos...hasta que la luz triunfó. El frío disminuyó, y las voces oscuras callaron.

— Oh, no, ...¿qué he hecho? — preguntó entonces a Jaina y la chica a la vez, como si despertara de un sueño ,y apagó el sable. Su rostro había vuelto a ser dulce y vulnerable al dolor de otros.

Jaina Solo se aproximó rápidamente, colgándose el arma al hombro. Examinó las heridas de Zana; luego miró a Rey con cierta consternación, y agregó — Ella sabe donde está tu amigo. Tal vez si Chewie la lleva al Halcón Milenario de inmediato y la conecta al equipo de soporte vital tenga una opción de salvarse y podamos interrogarla ¡Chewie!

Chewbacca, que se mantenía alerta a las amenazas de alrededor, se acercó corriendo. Pero en ese momento Rey volvió a sentir la presencia de la oscuridad, y exclamó "¡Cuidado!, un instante antes de que Solo y el wookie salieran disparados hacia la ladera empinada del cerro y rodaran colina abajo desprendiendo piedras a su paso.

Un hombre de elevada estatura, vestido de negro, apareció de entre los arbustos, con un sable rojo fulgurando en la mano. Rey no lo vio de inmediato: había corrido al borde del barranco para ver qué había sucedido con Jaina y Chewbacca. Los vio muy abajo, cerca de donde ella había dejado el speeder, pero notó que ambos se movían. Afortunadamente la pendiente no era tan empinada aunque la caída era larga. Pero tardarían mucho tiempo en regresar a donde se encontraba ella escalando la ladera. Volvió la vista hacia el Caballero de Ren que tenía enfrente, y encendió su sable. La escena era muy similar a aquella en que por primera vez se había encontrado con Kylo Ren, sólo que este enemigo no ocultaba su rostro y era mucho mayor, casi un anciano.

— Deberías matarla — dijo Ezra a Rey, apuntando a Zana con la hoja escarlata— si sobrevive, más adelante será mucho más peligrosa para ustedes.

Rey consideraba sus opciones. Ya sabía que tenía en frente a un contrincante superior a Kylo Ren. Consideró dar media vuelta y huír, pero sintió que en ese terreno irregular sería alcanzada. Debía darle la cara, no la espalda. Además, huyendo no podría averiguar nada del paradero de Finn. Sentía que esa era una batalla que no podía ganar, pero tal vez pudiera evitar ser asesinada. Descolgó de su cinturón el sable de Zana, y lo encendió en la mano izquierda. Dos sables para bloquear.

— Tú — dijo al hombre, tratando de que la joven caída también escuchara — planeaste todo esto, ¿verdad? La enviaste a ella sabiendo que no estaba preparada.

— Y por poco funciona — repuso el hombre, sonriendo — el Lado Oscuro es fuerte en ti, padawan. Estás destinada a estar con nosotros. ¿Sentiste el poder? Yo lo sentí. Ningún jedi puede llegar a tener ese poder, que desafía a la misma muerte. Si quieres que haya justicia y orden en esta galaxia, lo que necesitas es poder. Someterlos a todos a una sola mente evita el caos democrático que nos ha mantenido en interminables guerras por décadas. Los jedis siempre han sido demasiado blandos, igual que la democracia: mi maestro fue muy blando conmigo, y no supo despertar todo mi potencial. Temía al lado oscuro, pero el Lado Oscuro no es el mal, sino el complemento de la luz, y completaría las habilidades de un jedi. Pero Kanan, mi maestro, nunca me dejó progresar. Lo mismo te sucederá con Skywalker. Será lento, demasiado lento tu progreso para que alcances a salvar a los que amas.

— Sólo quiero recuperar a mi amigo — repuso Rey, dando unos pasos atrás.

— Oh, él vive, y lo sabes. Puedes sentirlo. Pero ya no está en este planetoide. Fue una imprudencia imperdonable dejar a ese pequeño grupo atrás antes de ir a su nueva base. Creo que Leia está perdiendo claridad. Ahora tu amigo ya debe estar en Kórriban, en un antiguo Templo Sith. Lo enviamos en una cápsula automática a través del hiperespacio. Si lo quieres recuperar, tendrás que ir allá lo antes posible. Podrías venir conmigo ahora, si así lo deseas.

El corazón de Rey latía a toda prisa, pero el temor había hecho que se calmara un poco su ansia de soluciones rápidas. Sentía que su muerte estaba en ese sable color sangre, tan próxima y real como casi nunca la había sentido. Recordó lo que le había dicho su maestro.«No les escuches. Tratarán de confundirte. No ataques, sólo defiéndete y huye» Ezra dejó pasar bastante tiempo, como queriendo darle espacio para considerar sus palabras y sentir el miedo en toda su magnitud. Luego giró con destreza el sable en la mano, y prosiguió lentamente, con rostro serio:

— Una jedi no se puede comportar así, con ese deseo desenfrenado de...venganza. Y, veamos... le quemaste la cara cuando ya estaba vencida. ¡La torturaste! Es una vergüenza. Tendrás vergüenza por el resto de tu vida. No creo que tu maestro te lo perdone cuando lo sepa. Creo que tu origen te está llamando, Rey, hija de nadie.

Ella se mantenía en silencio, concentrada en usar La Fuerza para la protección de su cuerpo. También buscaba el modo de proteger su mente, de no escuchar, pero flaqueaba. El hombre prosiguió:

— Pero no me he presentado . Me llamo Ezra Bridger, y solía ser un jedi, como tu maestro. Ah, y si te preguntas por qué sé tu nombre, es porque yo te tuve en mis brazos cuando eras una niña de tres o cuatro años. Cuando te preguntaban como te llamabas, tú decías algo como "Rey". Así que te quedaste con ese nombre. Seguramente Luke te dijo que tus padres eran los buenos de Shara Bey y Kes Daemeron. Pero ellos fueron solo tus padres adoptivos. Rey, hija de nadie, carroñera de la chatarra de Jakku, ¿Te gustaría conocer tu origen verdadero?.


	8. Chapter 8:No hay muerte

— ¿Ezra Bridger? — no pudo evitar interrogar Rey. — ¿El legendario Ezra Bridger, hijo de los héroes de la Rebelión de Lothal? ¿El discípulo de Kanan Jarrus, que volvía loco al Imperio en la nave "Espíritu"? — y luego agregó—….¿Me conociste?

Ezra sonrió. Estaba concentrado en un solo propósito:

— Eres un engendro creado por el Lado Oscuro, Rey, por si Luke no te lo ha contado.

Las palabras de Ezra eran mortíferas, eficaces. Pero ella estaba pensando en la arena de Jakku por la tarde, cuando los soles se ponían y todo era silencio.

Estaba enfocando su mente en sus tiempos de soledad, de pobreza, y de cómo se había sobrepuesto a todo eso sin guardar resentimientos ni deseo de venganza. Ni siquiera cuando le robaron el mayor logro de su vida. Su truco mental funcionaba. Ezra había pensado que le estaba dando tiempo para considerar lo que él le estaba diciendo. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que los largos minutos que habían pasado habían sido usados por Rey en una forma inesperada. Había tranquilizado su mente a través de la meditación. La había subestimado.

— Defiendes tu mente con esos pensamientos de arena. Eres fuerte. Muy fuerte. — dijo el hombre, empezando a acercarse.— Pero te faltan algunos años de práctica para poder ganar este duelo. Si no quieres unirte a nosotros, tendrás que morir aquí y ahora...

En ese punto Ezra se interrumpió y puso atención, presintiendo algo. Un segundo después el Halcón Milenario apareció, con los motores en silencio,usando sólo la inercia del impulso inicial, emergiendo inmenso desde el barranco, y Chewbacca abrió fuego con el gran cañón sobre el guerrero. Este desvió la energía hábilmente con su sable, pero la potencia del cañón era tan grande que envió lejos al Caballero de Ren. Chewbacca siguió disparando en su dirección hasta que el aire se llenó de polvo, árboles y rocas desprendidas. Entonces Jaina encendió los motores, justo cuando el Halcón empezaba a caer, y se acercó suavemente a la cornisa del cerro, bajando la plataforma de carga de la nave. Rey apagó los sables, e iba a empezar a correr hacia el Halcón, pero se detuvo. Recordó a la aprendiz tendida en el suelo. Sentía que aún vivía. Corrió hacia ella, y con un esfuerzo logró cargarla en su espalda y correr hacia el Halcón Milenario en medio del polvo que la nave elevaba.

— ¡Apresúrate, ya viene! — gritó Jaina, que había llegado a la plataforma, mirando algo en la lejanía. Chewbacca volvió a abrir fuego, desgranando la montaña sobre Ezra. Pero un instante después ya se elevaban, lejos de ahí.

Rey llevó a Zana hasta la pequeña habitación del Halcón que a veces usaban como enfermería, y junto con Jaina la conectaron a los equipos de soporte vital lo mejor que pudieron, mientras Chewbacca llevaba la nave hasta un punto adecuado de la órbita para saltar. Jaina ya había programado las coordenadas de la nueva ubicación de la base. Estaba sucia y tenía la ropa rota y la piel bastante rasmillada, pero ni un quejido escapaba de sus labios.

— ¿Crees que se recuperará? — Preguntó la padawan a Solo, mirando a Zana tendida sobre la camilla. La quemadura de su rostro había tomado un color negruzco similar al del costado.

— Lo dudo — repuso la interpelada. Rey se inclinó sobre la joven y le puso una mano sobre la frente, que estaba fría. Cerró los ojos. — ¿Qué haces?.

— Leí en el libro que me dio Luke que a veces los jedis pueden usar La Fuerza para ayudar a la reparación del cuerpo de los seres vivientes. No sé cómo se hace, pero…

— Eso te debilita a ti, y es una habilidad avanzada...— empezó a objetar Jaina. Pero entonces sintió como Rey empezaba a traspasar un poco de energía a la muchacha herida. No era mucha, pero en esa situación podía representar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

— Ayúdame, Jaina — suplicó Rey, tomando la mano de su amiga.

— Yo no tengo nada que entregar — protestó Jaina. Pero al ver los ojos tristes de Rey, dejó que la tomara de la mano y respiró hondo, tratando de concentrarse. Sintió la fuerza vital, que une a todas las criaturas, uniéndolas a ellas tres en ese momento, como si fueran un solo ser.

Zana se estremeció y se movió en la camilla, levemente. Rey y Jaina abrieron los ojos, y se miraron sorprendidas. Por un rato la joven herida pareció tratar de asimilar dónde se encontraba. Miró a Jaina, luego a Rey, con ojos opacos por el dolor. Pasaron largos segundos, y luego dijo, con voz queda pero comprensible:

— No vayan a su nueva base de inmediato. Pusimos un rastreador en esta nave, afuera, a la izquierda de la tobera central. Sólo uno, pero es potente. La Primera Orden los encontrará —

Pasó un segundo, y Jaina se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la cabina gritando — ¡Chewie! ¡No hagas el salto todavía!

Rey entonces le tomó la mano izquierda a Zana, sin poder contener las lágrimas. Quería decirle tantas cosas. Las palabras se le apelotonaban en la boca:

— No sé como te llamas, no sé quién eres, pero quiero pedirte que me perdones, yo... no sé qué me pasó, estaba muy mal por lo que había sucedido, por no poder encontrar a Finn, y solo quería...perdóname…

— Me llamo Zana — dijo la adolescente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Los músculos de su mejilla derecha, la de la quemadura, habían dejado de funcionar, por lo que susurraba con los labios torcidos.

— Zana — repitió Rey — perdóname.

— Mi sable — repuso la chica, con voz cada vez más trabajosa — te lo heredo.

Sintió que Zana le apretaba la mano, y pudo percibir calidez por un breve instante. Luego la mano de la moribunda se relajó y su mirada quedó fija. Rey supo que todo había terminado, y casi por instinto le cerró los párpados suavemente.

Se quedó largo rato con el rostro apoyado sobre el cuerpo inerte, llorando en silencio, sin soltar su mano. La habitación se había oscurecido al apagarse automáticamente las pantallas del sistema de soporte vital. Jaina volvió en ese momento, con un aparato medio desarmado en la mano, diciendo:«R2-D2 ya desactivó el rastreador» Pero se interrumpió al comprender lo que había pasado. Rey alzó el rostro anegado en lágrimas hacia ella y dijo:

— No pude salvarla.

Solo contempló el cuerpo inerte de la joven sobre la camilla, fijándose en su rostro sereno y luego miró a Rey.

— Oh, yo creo que sí lo hiciste, joven padawan — repuso con su soltura característica, similar a la de Han Solo. Y siguió su camino sin más.

La aprendiz se quedó algo perpleja por un instante. Entonces vio ante sí una figura radiante, que iluminó débilmente aquél oscuro cuarto. Era Zana, rodeada de luz. Su cuerpo estaba completo, saludable, y no tenía ninguna marca en el rostro. No había en su cara ni dolor, ni enojo, ni recriminación. Incluso parecía sonreír. La visión duró solo unos segundos y la chica desapareció, fundiéndose en energía resplandeciente. Todo volvió a quedar en penumbra y silencio.

« No hay muerte. Sólo existe La Fuerza», decía el Código.

Rey se levantó, y se secó el rostro, componiéndose lo mejor que pudo. Tenía una sensación parecida a la que sintiera aquella vez en que se había demostrado su propia valía reparando aquella gigantesca nave en Jakku. Después de esto también era un poco más fuerte. Un poco mejor.

Se dirigió a la cabina. Al abrirse la puerta, vio que Jaina, Chewbacca y R2-D2 se volvían hacia ella. Rey los miró, y dijo:

— Esa maniobra de elevar la nave justo hasta donde yo estaba casi sin usar los motores fue impresionante. No pensé que algo así se pudiera hacer con un cacharro como este, y el enemigo tampoco lo esperaba. Y los disparos de Chewie fueron precisos. Si no hubiera sido por ustedes, creo que no me habría salvado. Y gracias a Zana y R2-D2, ahora no nos seguirán. Ninguno más hubiera podido deshabilitar el rastreador desde afuera.

Los tres la seguían mirando fijamente. Entonces Rey agregó, con voz más firme:

— Cometí un error. Hasta aquí había sido yo contra todo el resto del mundo. Pero esto es diferente. No puedo rescatar a Finn sola. Esperaré que regrese mi maestro, en la base. Me preocupa que le estén haciendo daño a Finn, pero sé que no lo matarán, porque les urge que vayamos a ese lugar. Tengo fe en que él resistirá.

— Podemos despedir a la chica con una ceremonia jedi, la primera en mucho tiempo. Quemaremos su cuerpo en un altar y enterraremos sus cenizas con sus cosas. Estoy segura de que Luke querrá hacerlo. — respondió Jaina.

— No será necesario enterrar su arma — repuso Rey, descolgándola de su cinturón — me la ha dado.

Rey se sentó al lado de su amiga, mirando el sable en sus manos. Era más pequeño y liviano que el de Luke, y tenía el nombre de Zana grabado a un costado con caracteres cuidadosos, casi infantiles.

— Listos para saltar. Vamos a casa. —anunció Jaina, mirándolos a todos. Fijó la vista en Rey antes de mover la palanca, interrogándola con los ojos.

— Estoy bien — le respondió la padawan, con su sonrisa habitual — Estoy bien.


	9. Chapter 9: Reuniendo Fuerzas

Luke Skywalker llevaba casi dos días meditando. En ese tiempo no había probado bocado, y apenas había tomado el agua indispensable para no desfallecer. A su alrededor, el Lado Oscuro provocaba visiones de muerte, pérdida y traición. Imágenes que no podían dejar de verse cerrando los ojos.

Estaba en lo profundo de la Cueva, en Dagobah. Se sentía preocupado por haber dejado sola a Rey esos pocos días, pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba confrontar sus temores una vez más.

Vio a una mujer que había amado, asesinada. Edificios arrasados. Escuchó alaridos. Vio a decenas de padawans pasar por delante de sus ojos con cuerpos quemados y ensangrentados: la mayoría había muerto, otros habían desaparecido, y algunos habían levantado sus armas en contra de él mismo, entregándose al Lado Oscuro.

Estaba sentado en una roca. Frente a él había un pequeño pantano. En la otra orilla, las raíces de un gigantesco árbol se enredaban dejando una pequeña abertura en tinieblas que la pequeña linterna del jedi no podía disipar.

Cuando el agotamiento Skywalker avanzaba, sintió la respiración ruidosa y vio a Darh Vader salir de ahí. Le parecía que su padre avanzaba hacia el en sus vestiduras negras, imponente y siniestro. « ¿Cuál es tu mayor temor, Luke?» preguntó Vader con voz profunda. Entonces se apartó y una figura de menor estatura apareció tras él . Era Rey.

Su padawan vestía simbólicamente de negro, y traía en su mano un sable de hoja doble encendido. Era de color rojo. Luke se fijó en el rostro de Rey, y le impresionó el cambio que el Lado Oscuro puede operar en una persona. La mirada de la joven, antes dulce, ahora era dura, resentida, astuta. La expresión de su boca era de profunda ira, y se notaba cada músculo de su rostro en tensión. Tenía el pelo suelto, casi provocativo. Detrás de ella, apareció la figura deforme de Snoke. Las palabras de este último resonaron dentro de su mente: "Ella ha elegido a su maestro".

Luke sabía que se trataba de una visión, pero no podía evitar sentir dolor ante ella. Entonces una luz empezó a disipar las tinieblas, y Obi-Wan Kenobi, resplandeciente, se interpuso flotando sobre el pantano.

— Luke — dijo Obi-Wan Kenobi — has venido a confrontar tus miedos. Pero no puedes evitar que las personas decidan por sí mismas de qué lado están. Eso no está en tus manos.

— Ben — respondió Luke — es bueno verte al fin.

— Te dije que siempre estaría contigo.

— Temo haber sido un pésimo maestro. He entrenado a decenas de jóvenes, pero ahora no hay ninguno del lado correcto.

— Su propio equilibrio La Fuerza buscará — respondió otra voz conocida. La figura radiante del maestro Yoda se unió a la de Ben.

— He sentido que las dos personas que elegí están en problemas — repuso Luke — pero no podía salir de aquí hasta recibir su consejo y dejar de sentir este miedo que confunde la mente.

— Listo pronto estarás, maestro Skywalker — repuso Yoda

— Quizá pronto llegará el tiempo en que les ayudarás de la forma en que nosotros te ayudamos a ti. — prosiguió Obi-Wan.

Luke reflexionó en estas palabras por un momento.

— ¿Estoy listo para trascender a la muerte y poder presentarme a ellos como ustedes se presentan ante mí? ¿Soy ya uno con La Fuerza?

— Cuando llegue el tiempo, lo sabrás — contestó la figura de Yoda.

— Pronto podrás descansar. Te necesitan por un poco de tiempo. — agregó Obi-Wan — Necesitan tu presencia y tu calidez en forma humana todavía.

— Necesito rescatar al amigo de mi padawan — prosiguió Luke — . También él tiene potencial para convertirse en jedi, y además, será imposible que ella se concentre si no lo hago. Seré estricto con ella, pero no puedo exagerar y dejar que la tristeza la consuma. He percibido que Finn está en un lugar de gran oscuridad.

— De gran peligro es — repuso Yoda

— Y el desenlace es incierto — agregó Obi-Wan.

— Luke — agregó otra voz cercana. Era Anakin Skywalker, su padre, en traje de jedi, con un rostro saludable que representaba unos cuarenta años — hay formas de entrar en Kórriban sin ser detectado, al menos por un lapso de tiempo. Lo sé porque vi material sobre eso mientras reunía todos los datos del Archivo del Templo Jedi, en Coruscant, para construir el Archivo Imperial.

— ¿Cómo puedo encontrar esa información, padre? — preguntó Luke.

— Ve a Jakku. Allí encontrarás un destructor estelar varado en la arena, en que tu padawan ha trabajado por años. En uno de sus compartimientos más secretos encontrarás lo que necesitas.

— También, maestro Luke, debes saber que el despertar de La Fuerza que ha ocurrido nos ha permitido vislumbrar más cosas. — prosiguió Obi-Wan — Quedan dos maestros jedi más en la Galaxia. Llámalos con todas tus fuerzas ahora que La Luz está actuando, y ellos escucharán y les buscarán a ustedes. La Orden Jedi debe levantarse otra vez.

— Y dos posibles discípulos más en Jakku verás. Atento debes estar. — terminó Yoda.

— ¿Hay algo más que deba tener presente? — preguntó Luke.

— Si, maestro Luke — repuso Obi-Wan. — Rey es fuerte. inteligente y la vida le ha dado madurez. Pero eso no debe hacerte olvidar que hace muy poco tiempo era una niña solitaria. Y le quedan sentimientos de niña solitaria. Debes equilibrar la rigidez del maestro jedi con la comprensión del padre

* * *

Finn se hallaba bastante confuso. Poe le había relatado lo sucedido después de que él había perdido la consciencia luchando con Kylo Ren, y le había informado sobre el paredero de Rey, lo que lo había tranquilizado mucho. Se había alegrado al saber que pronto la podría ver, y había podido relajarse a pesar del dolor de sus heridas. Estaba durmiendo en su habitación del hospital, cuando había escuchado gritos y disparos. Luego, la puerta se había abierto con brusquedad, y un hombre vestido de negro, portando un sable láser, había irrumpido en la habitación. Hizo un gesto con la mano, y Finn ya no recordó nada más.

Ahora se hallaba en una oscura y pequeña celda. Era como la celda de cualquier cárcel: había una litera, un retrete y un lavabo. Pero en vez de barrotes, un gran cristal irrompible le permitía ver la amplia habitación de afuera, cuyas altísimas paredes parecían ser de roca rojiza.

Notó todo esto antes de extender las manos hacia el cristal, y dio un grito. En vez de mano derecha, tenía una protección metálica. Pasó mucho tiempo tratando de examinarla. Se convenció de que le habían amputado la mano con algún siniestro propósito, y de que debía estar en poder de la Primera Orden.

Una puerta se abrió automáticamente, y vio a dos stormtroopers entrar seguidos por Kylo Ren. Los soldados depositaron una bandeja con comida en un conducto especial, y esta entró por una rendija en la celda de Finn. Luego, los soldados se retiraron.

Kylo Ren, enmascarado, se aproximó a Finn, que lo miraba fijamente, tratando de no dejar entrever miedo.

— Todavía me duele la estocada que me diste con el sable de Skywalker — dijo Ren, con una voz extrañamente neutral, pero profunda.

— Asegúrate de matarme — repuso Finn, desafiante — porque volveré a intentarlo tarde o temprano. Y si yo no puedo, ella lo hará.

Ren sonrió y repuso con un tono despreocupado:

— Un traidor insignificante como tú no tiene ningún valor para mí. No eres un soldado imperial. Fuiste criado con otros cientos de miles solo para defender las ideas de personas mejores que tú. Ni siquiera eres de buena calidad, por eso estabas en sanitización. Dos años de entrenamiento de mínimo nivel, el resto del tiempo trabajando, armadura de pésima calidad. Tenemos tantos de ustedes que mandarlos en masa a la muerte no significa nada para nosotros. Ni siquiera aprendiste a leer.

Finn no respondió nada, pero miraba fijamente las siniestras cavidades de la máscara, sin vacilar. Pensó en preguntar por su mano cercenada, pero se contuvo. Ren prosiguió:

— Nos servirás sólo para atraerla a ella, y quizás hasta a su maestro.

— Si le haces daño Ren, yo te juro que todo lo que me quede de vida, cada minuto y cada gota de energía que tenga, las dedicaré a destruirte. — repuso Finn.

Kylo Ren guardó silencio. Estudiaba la expresión decidida y amenazante del rostro de Finn.

¿Qué pasaba bajo esa oscura máscara? Finn no podía saberlo. El Caballero de Ren extendió su mano hacia el prisionero, que quiso retroceder dentro de su celda, pero se sintió totalmente paralizado.

Kylo Ren leyó su mente todo lo que pudo. Finn sentía cómo todos sus recuerdos afloraban a su conciencia, desde que era un niño con sus padres desaparecidos, hasta que había decidido dejar la Primera Orden, en aquella aldea arrasada, frente a los pobladores masacrados. Al llegar a este punto, sucedió algo.

Empezó a sentir que Kylo Ren susurraba dentro de su mente. Al principio era una pequeña sensación, un leve escozor. Luego, la voz fue perceptible en su cabeza. Pero no era una voz malvada. No era Kylo Ren, sino Ben Solo. Y no estaba tratando de forzarlo a nada. Solamente le decía: "Concéntrate en el momento de tu despertar".

— La amas — afirmó Ren cuando el trance desapareció — ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella se interesaría en un desperdicio analfabeto como tu? Incluso entre la basura de la Resistencia se puede encontrar mejores hombres sin ningún esfuerzo. ¿Crees que porque fuiste a rescatarla te ganaste su amor? Ella pudo salvarse sola. En realidad ella te salvó a ti al enfrentarse a mí. Y ahora tendrá que rescatarte otra vez. Ninguna mujer ama a un hombre que debe cuidar como a un niño. No una como ella.

Finn guardaba silencio. Lo miraba con extrañeza, mezclada con el dolor en la cabeza que la intervención de Ren le había dejado. Éste dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Hux apareció con su rostro cetrino y duro, seguido por la comandaste Phasma. Se paró por un instante delante de Kylo, orgulloso en su impecable uniforme gris. Observó a Finn, y luego dijo, en voz baja.

— ¿Qué hacías hablando a solas con el prisionero, Ren? Esta conducta es contraria a toda norma.

— Estaba trabajando su mente — respondió Ren, con parsimonia — en maneras en que un militar limitado como tu jamás podría comprender.

— Cuidado, Ren — repuso Hux, dejando pasar unos segundos. — Tenga por seguro de que el Líder Supremo Snoke y los otros Caballeros de Ren serán informados de esto. Recuerde que la chica estaba bajo su custodia cuando escapó. Y luego, extrañamente, la chatarrera se burló nuevamente de nosotros venciéndole a usted, según nos cuenta. Dos errores en un día. A mí me parece bastante coincidencia.

Kylo Ren hizo ademán de avanzar, y Hux le abrió paso. Cuando las puertas se volvieron a cerrar, el General se quedó reflexionando un momento. Volvió la mirada hacia Finn, que trataba de descifrar qué podía significar aquella especie de confrontación, lo que le era casi imposible por no haber oído la charla. Hux acercó al cristal, y preguntó:

— ¿Valía la pena la traición, FN-2187?

— Ahora lo perderás todo — agregó Phasma detrás de su cromado casco.

Finn les miró fijamente y repuso:

— Ya no soy FN-2187. Me llamo Finn. Y aunque ustedes no lo crean, lo he ganado todo.


	10. Chapter 10: Luz en la oscuridad

Rey estaba sentada en el suelo, entre los monolitos en memoria de Shara Bey y Kes Daemeron, y frente al monolito de Han Solo. Era lo que llamaban "El cementerio", pero que más bien era un memorial, porque casi ningún cuerpo de las personas allí representadas se encontraba bajo esa tierra. Había sido trasladado ahí, piedra por piedra, desde la base antigua de D'Qar hasta la nueva base. Los pequeños monolitos de piedra gris con nombres grabados se extendían hasta donde Rey podía ver. Era tarde y ya casi no quedaba luz de día, pero el sector contaba con algo de luz artificial. Hacía un poco de frío, así que Rey se mantenía cubierta con la capa marrón de padawan y la capucha sobre la cabeza.

Frente a ella tenía el Código Jedi que Luke le había entregado. Ya llevaba más de la mitad, y había memorizado una buena parte. Aquel lugar la llenaba de nostalgia. ¿Cuánta gente se había perdido, y cuantos monolitos quedaban aún por levantar? Le consoló pensar que pronto habría un monolito en honor a Zana en ese lugar.

Cerró el libro por un momento, y sacó de entre sus ropas los sables de Skywalker y Zana. Siguió trabajando en su proyecto: unirlos para formar un sable doble. Quizás sería el primero con una hoja roja y la otra azul. Recordó que se había visto a sí misma matando a Finn con un sable rojo. Pero se dijo que eso no tenía por qué pasar.

— ¿Podemos acompañarte, hermana? — preguntó la voz de Poe Daemeron a su lado. Se sentó a su izquierda sobre la hierba. Jaina Solo no preguntó nada y se sentó a su derecha. Pero le susurró al oído, sonriendo:«Hasta con esa horrible capucha te ves bonita. Te odio.»

— ¿No deberías estar con tu madre? — preguntó Rey a Jaina.

— A ella no le importa mucho — repuso Jaina, en tono dolido — es una princesa, está acostumbrada a poner la razón de Estado sobre la familia, excepto en el caso de Ben, que tiene talento de jedi. Quizá yo debí seguir los caminos del Lado Oscuro para recibir un poco de su atención. Era igual con Han Solo, y en parte por eso mi padre se fue.

— Ella se preocupa por ustedes — repuso Poe — es sólo que no puede demostrar debilidad. Muchos dependen de ella.

«Claro» murmuró Jaina, con sarcasmo. Se hizo un silencio profundo, en que aparecieron algunas estrellas en el horizonte.

— La situación de Finn me está desesperando. Además, me he sentido extraña en esta base — rompió el silencio Rey — me da la impresión de que todos me tratan...no lo sé, como a una princesa.

— ¿Cómo a una princesa? — preguntó Poe, sonriendo.

— Todos los pilotos y soldados parecen ansiosos por servirme. Todos me preguntan si necesito algo. Siento que muchos me miran como esperando que yo les diga alguna cosa. Hay una niña que no deja de seguirme, y que parece que me estuviera imitando. Otros me evitan, parecen ponerse nerviosos cuando yo paso.

— Es que les has traído esperanza — repuso Poe.

— No me digas eso...— empezó a decir Rey. Pero Jaina la interrumpió con su soltura habitual.

— ¿Y que querías? Esta gente ha perdido todo en manos de la Primera Orden, y llevan años dando una pelea que parece no tener fin. Y de pronto, se enteran de que una chiquilla salida de la nada ha derrotado a Kylo Ren en un duelo, y se ha encontrado con Luke Skywalker. Luego tu vienes y te apareces aquí vestida así, con una trenza de padawan y con un sable en el cinturón. La mayoría de ellos no habían visto un jedi en toda su vida. Ya estaban empezando a pensar que no eran más que mitologías religiosas. Lo quieras o no, ya eres la esperanza de todos ellos.

— ¡Ja! — Rey lanzó una risa forzada. Sentía que el formidable peso de la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros la empequeñecía. Luego agregó:

— Yo no puedo ser la esperanza de un ejército completo. Apenas puedo cuidar de mí misma. Si hay alguien que es la esperanza de la Resistencia, ese es Luke Skywalker.

— Luke no ha hecho nada por ellos durante años ya — respondió Poe. Entonces Rey, sin poder contenerse, dijo levantando la voz:

— ¿Y si me equivoco? ¿Y si me matan? ¿Y si quiero renunciar para olvidar todo? A veces siento deseos de correr y no volver más, como la primera vez que toqué el sable de Luke.

— Estas son cosas de las que no se puede escapar. Pero recuerda que no estás sola. — repuso Poe, sonriendo. Luego agregó, en un tono más alegre. — te he traído algo.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una pequeña placa metálica. Era una pequeñísima pantalla en que podían verse muchas imágenes, una tras otra. La primera que apareció, fue la de una pareja con una niña. Eran Shara Bey y Kes Daemeron, y una pequeña Rey que se veía feliz con ellos.

* * *

En el momento en que tomó la decisión definitiva de dejar la Primera Orden, Finn sintió que despojándose de su casco de stormtrooper estaba la libertad. Cuando se lo sacó, mucho antes de lo que mandaba el reglamento, le pareció que todo era más grato, que incluso los colores eran más brillantes sin tener que usar eso. Precisamente entonces supo que sólo quería ponérselo una última vez en su vida: para rescatar al piloto de la Resistencia que había sido capturado, y huir.

Todo lo que vino después había sido muy extraño. Finn nunca se había sentido tan inspirado. Fue necesario disparar a los soldados que intentaban impedir el robo del caza TIE en la plataforma de lanzamiento, y lo hizo muy bien. Le parecía que una extraña fuerza salía de su interior, controlaba sus miedos y le daba una concentración sobrehumana. Después disparó varias veces las armas de la nave de combate, cosa que jamás había hecho, y volvió a hacerlo de un modo tan preciso que no podía ser suyo. Luego cayeron en el desierto de Jakku, y se había sentido extrañamente guiado hacia el puesto de Niima.

Y entonces vio a BB-8, reconociendo al androide que Poe le había descrito, y a Rey, que lo recibió con un violento golpe de su bastón. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con el golpe que recibió de los ojos y la sonrisa de la joven. El jamás había visto nada que le pareciera tan hermoso. Además, era una mirada de aceptación y sinceridad que entre militares no se podía encontrar. En ese momento sabía que algo estaba uniendo sus destinos, pero no podía darle un nombre. Ahora sabía que ese algo era La Fuerza, actuando de manera especial en él por algunas horas, antes de que todos sus miedos volvieran.

"Concéntrate en el momento de tu despertar" le había susurrado Ben Solo, directamente al cerebro. Se concentró en ese momento en que sus disparos parecían guiados por una fuerza sobrenatural. Sentado al borde de la litera de su celda, todavía vestido con ropa de cama de hospital, procuraba volver a sentir lo mismo. Vació su mente, cerrando los ojos. En ese momento no lo sabía, pero estaba meditando como un jedi. Estaba haciéndose uno con todo el universo, con La Fuerza.

Recordó sin querer algo que le había contado Poe poco antes de su secuestro, y que, a su vez, Rey le había relatado al piloto antes de ir a buscar a Luke. Poe le había dicho que Rey había controlado al guardia para que la liberara . ¿Sería posible que él hiciera algo similar, aunque fuera por cortos instantes? Le parecía poco probable.

Pasó casi toda aquella mañana hasta que sintió que la puerta se abría. Su concentración había sido tal, que recién ahora notaba el dolor en la espalda debido a su postura en la litera. Un stormtrooper entró con una bandeja con comida. ¿Lo intentaría?. Finn seguía teniendo en la mente el sonido de las explosiones que el había provocado en su primer escape con Poe, para evocar sus sentimientos en el momento de su despertar. Se concentró en el soldado.

De pronto, el guardia miró hacia el techo como alarmado, y corrió hacia una ventana que parecía dar al exterior. Observó por unos segundos. Y luego dijo en voz alta, dirigiéndose al prisionero: —¡Qué extraño! Por un momento sentí disparos y explosiones allá afuera.

Finn se sobresaltó un poco. ¿Sería posible que él hubiera provocado aquella ilusión en el guardia? Intentó decirle algo con su mente, pero nada sucedió. Quizás le tomaría días, pero lo seguiría intentando.

* * *

En la sombría sala del consejo, los siete Caballeros de Ren esperaban a Snoke. El único que no tenía máscara puesta era Ezra Bridger, el que no permitía que le llamasen de otra manera. Él estaba sentado inmediatamente a la derecha de Kylo Ren.

— ¿Qué hablabas a solas con el prisionero, Ren? — preguntó Ezra, mirando directamente a los agujeros de la máscara.

— ¿Dudas de mi lealtad, Bridger? Yo no soy el que está obsesionado con resucitar a mis padres o construir una antena de comunicaciones.

— No, pero estás obsesionado con Rey, que es peor — respondió Ezra, con una sonrisa. Kylo Ren puso la mano sobre la empuñadura del sable, furioso. Los otros cuatro observaban en silencio.

— ¿Y? — preguntó Ezra, burlón — ¿Vas a sacar tu arma? Arreglemos esto de una vez. Veamos cuánto tardas en morir.

Ren estaba a punto de perder por completo la paciencia.

— Puedo sentir que el prisionero aumenta sus poderes con cada hora que pasa — prosiguió Ezra — y curiosamente, esto empezó justo cuando tu le hablaste. Tal como sucedió con ella.

Ren se iba a levantar de la silla, pero uno de los otros caballeros silenciosos lo afirmó con fuerza. Otro de ellos dijo «Tranquilos ustedes dos. Se están acusando sin fundamento»

Kylo intentó calmarse, mientras Ezra sonreía para molestarlo. El hijo de Han Solo le dijo entonces, en voz más baja:

— ¿Por qué le pediste permiso a Snoke para construír esa gigantesca antena de comunicaciones en la cúspide del Tempo Sith?

La sonrisa del rostro de Ezra desapareció. Pero luego su boca se torció en gesto sarcástico y respondió, mirando a todos:

— ¿Para qué ha de ser? Para radiar el mensaje de la Primera Orden a todos los rincones del Borde Exterior...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, y entró Snoke, encapuchado. Todos se levantaron respetuosamente de sus asientos. Pero Ren todavía alcanzó a susurrarle a Ezra.«Bridger. Te has vuelto malvado y retorcido, pero yo sé que queda algo de jedi en ti. Y Snoke lo sabe también»

— ¡Silencio! — dijo Snoke con brusquedad — ustedes cinco — prosiguió dirigiéndose a los demás caballeros — Viajarán inmediatamente a Naboo. Quiero que obliguen al Regente a proveernos materias primas para la construcción de la flota que necesitamos para expandirnos hacia el Borde Exterior. Si se niegan, reemplácenlo por uno de ustedes, y que el resto siga de inmediato a Mustafar. Necesitamos ese acero. No debemos perder más tiempo, la pérdida de la Starkiller nos dejó sin capacidad de ataque. Vayan.

Los cinco aludidos se levantaron y salieron rápidamente, haciendo una reverencia. Ezra y Kylo los siguieron con la mirada, y luego miraron a Snoke.

— Debemos prepararnos para la llegada de Skywalker y su discípula — prosiguió Snoke — desconozco por qué se han tardado, pero vendrán.

— Maestro, no parece razonable arriesgar a varios combatientes en una misión tan peligrosa para salvar a un solo hombre — dijo Kylo Ren.

— No es cualquier hombre — repuso Snoke — es un futuro jedi. Hay muy pocos como para perderlo. Ellos vendrán.

— ¿Cómo podrían entrar en Kórriban sin que lo notemos? — preguntó Ezra.— es el lugar más vigilado del mundo, y además su energía nos avisa de inmediato de cualquier cosa que pasa en el planeta. Y no tienen la fuerza necesaria para un ataque directo con la Resistencia.

— No debemos confiarnos — repuso Snoke — La Fuerza tiene muchos misterios, y podría haber un modo que ni siquiera yo conozca. Skywalker se ha vuelto muy sabio. Debemos estar atentos.

— Maestro, déjeme a mí encargarme de Rey y del traidor, y que Ezra se encargue de Skywalker. — intervino Ren. Ezra lo miró con suspicacia.

— Ya veremos — contestó Snoke — Ustedes dos siempre están discutiendo, y yo los conozco. Cada uno de ustedes tiene sus propios deseos, su propia agenda. No son como los sith, o como esos otros cinco, totalmente entregados a la ira: han sabido mantener algo no totalmente oscuro en sus espíritus. Kylo-Ren, tu fundaste la Orden, en aquel asteroide llamado Ren, con el sólo propósito de impedir el surgimiento de la orden jedi de Skywalker. No lo hiciste por odio: realmente creías que la democracia y los jedis eran un peligro para el equilibrio de La Fuerza. Y tu, Ezra Bridger, sigues pensando que la Nueva República y los jedis, en especial la maestra Ashoka Tano, traicionaron a tus padres y a tu maestro. Por eso consideras que no son buenos para nadie, y por eso aprovechas los poderes del Lado Oscuro.

— Maestro, nosotros reconocemos tu sabiduría de más de mil años — repuso Ezra, haciendo una reverencia.

— Tu tienes parte de la energía vital de Darth Plaguéis, el único capaz de crear vida, y de trascender la muerte sin ser jedi — repuso Kylo, con voz que trataba de sonar humilde.

— Ya conoceré su lealtad — repuso Snoke. Su tono era más siniestro que nunca —La llegada de la chica, mi creación, y de Skywalker será la prueba final para ustedes. Y no crean que no he preparado algo en caso de traición. También tengo mi sorpresa lista para esa chica. Si todo marcha de acuerdo con el plan, será ella misma la que mate a su maestro y a su amigo el traidor.


	11. Chapter 11:Abandono

Rey pasó casi dos días de mucha concentración intelectual. Lo único que hizo fue leer el libro de Luke y trabajar en su proyecto del sable doble, tratando de adaptar el sable de Zana al de Skywalker, con piezas que Poe y Jaina le habían dado. Casi todo el tiempo estuvo sentada en la hierba del cementerio, enfundada en su capa de padawan con la capucha puesta, frente al monolito de Han, y rodeada por los memoriales de Shara y Kes. Tenía la sensación de estar acompañada en ese lugar. Además, la charla continua de la base no resultaba fácil de soportar para una persona socialmente aislada y criada en un lugar como Jakku. La pequeña y delgada pantalla con imágenes que Poe le había regalado colgaba ahora de su cuello, mostrando en primer lugar aquella en que salían los tres sonrientes: Shara Bey, Kes Daemeron y una pequeña Rey.

Había logrado adaptar el sable de Zana al de Skywalker para poder unirlos y separarlos en cualquier momento por la empuñadura. Se levantó sonriente, y se sacó la capa marrón. Comenzó a dar golpes al aire tal como antes lo hacía con su vara, y se sintió más a gusto que con el sable tradicional. Estaba en eso, acuchillando el aire como si de un juego se tratara con su sable azul por un extremo y rojo por el otro, cuando percibió algo. Era su maestro, Luke, que se aproximaba. Apagó el arma y corrió en la dirección que La Fuerza le hacía sentir.

El día era nuboso, y el cielo estaba gris. Pero había un espacio entre las nubes por el que el sol de la mañana entraba con un nostálgico tono plateado. Abajo, todo estaba cubierto de un pasto muy verde en que los pies se hundían, mecido por una leve pero helada brisa. Rey subió a una loma. Había pequeños cerros verdes hasta el horizonte, hasta los rayos del sol. Y a contraluz pudo ver, casi como una mancha, la silueta de Luke Skywalker, vestido tal como lo había encontrado la primera vez, sólo que ahora se aproximaba a ella como un peregrino. La joven sintió una puntada de felicidad, y corrió a su encuentro.

Pero al aproximarse tuvo un presentimiento, y fue aminorando la marcha. Había visto dureza en el rostro de Luke. Se detuvo a unos metros y esperó. El jedi prosiguió caminando casi como si no la viera, pero dijo:

— Me desobedeciste. Te dije que debías evitar toda pelea, y es lo primero que haces. Sí, lo sé todo. No perdiste una parte del cuerpo, pero casi pierdes el alma.

Rey empezó a caminar a su lado. Quería mostrar algo así como arrepentimiento. Pero la felicidad de verlo otra vez era muy grande para poder fingir algo negativo.

— Estaba muy preocupada por Finn, lo siento — repuso Rey— es que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados…

— ¡Ya sé que no puedes! — repuso Luke, volviéndose apenas hacia ella, y gesticulando con la mano metálica — ese es tu problema. Que no piensas lo suficiente antes de actuar. Que sientes que la justicia tiene que ser inmediata o no es justicia, y te sientes invulnerable por unos momentos. Fuiste afortunada con Ezra Bridger. Cuando sentí que estabas cerca de él, casi di todo por perdido. Ya no sé si seguir diciéndote que un jedi practica la defensa más que el ataque, porque sé que terminarás atacando sin pensar.

Rey tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pero no se atrevía al verlo caminar tan rápido sobre la mullida hierba. Leia también había sentido la presencia de su hermano, y venía a su encuentro, a lo lejos. Cuando estuvieron cerca, la General lo abrazó con cariño, sin decir nada más.

— No seas tan duro con ella — agregó cuando se separaron y prosiguieron el camino hacia la base.

— No la defiendas. Mi padawan tiene un talento especial para ponerse en peligro. No sabe lo importante que es.

— Recuerde cómo era usted cuando era joven, Maestro — repuso Leia con ironía, caminando a su lado, hacia la base — ni el Maestro Yoda creía que usted iba a ser obediente alguna vez. Estaban pensando en hacerme jedi a mí.

Rey los observaba a ambos. Trataba de mantenerse seria, y cuando la miraban, intentaba bajar la vista, no sostenerla como estaba acostumbrada. Pero esa conversación le causaba placer. Era como si sus padres estuvieran discutiendo por ella. Luke y Leia ya eran lo más similar que ella tenía en ese momento a unas figuras paternas. Ya no era una niña, pero le quedaban algunos sentimientos de niña, de la infinita soledad de las tardes en Jakku que había contemplado casi a diario por quince años, sin tener a nadie que sirviera de guía. Sentía que no podría resistir un nuevo abandono.

Esa tarde, Luke y Rey construyeron un altar de piedra y ramas, y cremaron el cuerpo de Zana, que habían mantenido refrigerado, con una ceremonia jedi en toda regla. Toda la Resistencia, exceptuando los que no se hallaban en la base, participó de la ceremonia, el primer funeral jedi en años. Durante ella, algo que dijo Luke se quedó grabado en la mente de Rey para siempre:

"Ella ya es una con La Fuerza, como nuestros amigos que han muerto. Muchos de los que hoy están aquí, mañana habrán muerto, y tendremos que levantar muchos monolitos con sus nombres más todavía. Ellos no verán el fruto de su esfuerzo. Si no ven el sentido de luchar por un futuro que ustedes no verán, intenten concentrarse en ayudar a otros a tener una vida mejor. A otros que viven hoy, o a los que vivirán en quinientos años. Y ayudando a otros quizá descubramos la paz y el sentido de nuestras propias vidas. Salvando a otros nos salvamos a nosotros mismos. Este es el camino del jedi."

Aquella misma noche Luke, Rey, Poe, Jaina, Chewbacca y BB-8 partieron hacia Jakku en el Halcón Milenario, a buscar el archivo imperial que, según Luke, contenía un secreto para entrar en Kórriban de modo incógnito, y que se suponía estaba en el destructor estelar varado en la arena que Rey había estado desmantelando para vender la chatarra.

* * *

Casi todos los pisos interiores de la inmensa nave habían desaparecido: sólo quedaban los de arriba. Así que el destructor parecía un enorme galpón vacío lleno de arena. Luke y Rey, mediante sogas, subieron a lo más alto y se desplazaban cuidadosamente entre los restos de vigas y pasillos, golpeando las paredes para detectar algún vacío. No fue fácil de encontrar, pero finalmente dieron con una habitación bastante oculta cerca de la torre de control.

Efectivamente, adentro había un computador todavía operativo, con una parte del Archivo del templo jedi de Coruscant, tal como había dicho Anakin en la visión de Luke. De inmediato Maestro y Padawan se dedicaron a investigar todo lo relacionado con Kórriban, mientras los demás montaban guardia afuera del destructor, puesto que una banda de Teedos y otros carroñeros se habían acercado a husmear. Un par de horas después, Luke encontró algo.

— Aquí dice que la energía de Kórriban es tan intensa, que un cristal kaiburr, obtenido de un sable que haya sido impregnado por el Lado Oscuro, puede usarse cerca de su superficie para crear algunas ilusiones breves y para enmascarar la presencia de jedis en el planeta. Esto lo puede hacer sólo un Maestro Jedi que haya llegado al nivel más alto entregando energía al cristal y meditando. Rey, nosotros tenemos un cristal kaiburr, en el sable de Zana.

Rey, que miraba la pantalla a su lado, hizo un gesto de descontento.

— Me costó mucho unir los dos sables, y me gusta que sea doble, porque se parece a mi vara. Pero si no hay más remedio…

Luke sonrió. Luego miró a su aprendiz fijamente y dijo.

— Rey, ya deberías haberlo sentido — ¿De dónde podríamos sacar un buen cristal para que tu sable siga siendo doble, aquí, en Jakku?

— No lo sé — repuso Rey, encogiéndose de hombros. — Nunca he visto uno de esos cristales.

— Lo puedes saber — repuso Skywalker — lo que pasa es que no estás poniendo suficiente atención, y dejas vagar tu mente de un lado a otro. Concéntrate, yo te ayudaré.

Rey comprendió que se le estaba pidiendo que usara su sensibilidad de jedi. Cerró los ojos, tratando de percibir alguna cosa. Se imaginó un cristal, y trató de sentir su forma y textura. Luego, trató de ubicar esa forma y textura cerca de ella.

Cuando logró enfocarse lo suficiente, creyó sentir una extraña vibración, en su bolso. Allí tenía el trozo central de su vara, el que le había regalado originalmente Ben Solo, hacía unos quince años. Le había quitado las partes adicionales para poder llevarlo sin tanta dificultad. Al pasar sus manos sobre él, sintió como si estuviera cargado de energía estática.

— Está aquí adentro — dijo Rey, mirando a Luke con sorpresa — hay un cristal nuevo aquí adentro. Y es mío, porque está impregnado con mi energía.

— Mi hermano lo debió poner ahí para ti, antes de que lo atacara la locura— interrumpió Jaina Solo, que había aparecido en la puerta de la sala, silenciosamente, y había estado observando en silencio.

— ¿Y qué significa esto? ¿que dentro de Kylo Ren, en alguna parte entre toda la amargura, está el Ben Solo que me consideraba como su hermana pequeña, hace tanto tiempo que yo no lo recordaba? — preguntó Rey, dirigiéndose a todos. Pero no recibió respuesta.

Bajaron hasta la arena, usando sogas. Todos se sentaron en corro a observar lo que Rey hacía, bajo la sombra del gigantesco cascarón del destructor estelar. La joven usó un pequeño cuchillo de plasma para abrir la barra por la mitad, practicando un corte longitudinal. Y efectivamente, un resplandeciente cristal azul cayó desde adentro.

— Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos — dijo Luke. Luego, dirigiéndose a Rey, que observaba fascinada el cristal entre sus manos, le dijo: — Ahora estás lista para saberlo: Ben Solo te salvó la vida aquella noche. Cuando estuviste en peligro, entre las ruinas de la Nueva Academia en Yavín 4, él te defendió. Apuñaló con su sable al hombre que te iba a golpear en la cabeza. También te dijo lo que debías hacer: caminar y caminar por el bosque, de día y de noche, sin nunca parar, hasta que alguien te encontrara. Por eso, creo que tu deber es intentar que regrese. Eres su único nexo con la luz, Rey, sin considerar a Leia. Kylo Ren no es un sith. No te confíes, pero tenlo presente.

* * *

— ¡Malditos niños! ¡Me robaron un bláster! — gritaba Jaina Solo, persiguiendo a duras penas por las dunas a un par de mocosos y harapientos Twy'lek, un niño y una niña, que escapaban de ella. El niño se detuvo por un momento, e hizo ademán de dispararle a Jaina. Pero nada pasó.

— ¡Ja! Mocoso estúpido — gritó Jaina — tienes que sacarle el seguro para poder disparar.

Pero apenas tuvo tiempo para decir esto, y tuvo que echar cuerpo a tierra, porque el niño le había quitado el seguro al arma y le disparó de verdad. El rayo levantó arena unos metros por detrás de la contrabandista. Pero en ese momento, los dos pequeños Twy'lek se elevaron en el aire, paralizados, moviendo apenas un poco los pies descalzos. Luke y Rey aparecieron por detrás.

— Poe y Chewbacca solo se están riendo, y no me ayudan. Y este pequeño monstruo me disparó— reclamaba Jaina, llegando al lado de los niños suspendidos en el aire por Luke, y quitándoles el bláster.— Dame eso, pequeño ladrón.

— Luke — dijo Rey en voz baja a su maestro — a estos niños...ya los conozco. Son los niños que vi en la Oscuridad, la primera vez que nos encontramos. Son los niños de mi visión. Los vi como padawans y luchaban contra mí cuando yo me había vuelto al Lado Oscuro.

Luke los observaba en silencio. A todas luces eran niños esclavizados, como solía sucederle a los Twy'lek, muy codiciados por su belleza física, a pesar de su piel verdosa y sus grandes protuberancias, más parecidas a tentáculos, sobre su cabeza. Los dejó caer sobre la arena, pero no les permitió levantarse, sino que los mantuvo paralizados en posición de rodillas.

— ¿Eres un jedi? — Preguntó la niña, mirando a Luke con los ojos bien abiertos.

— No seas tonta — repuso el otro niño, aparentemente su mellizo — todos los jedis murieron. Ahora tenemos que preocuparnos de aguantar el castigo por no llevar ninguna mercancía a nuestro amo.

— Jaina — dijo Luke — dale cincuenta créditos a estos niños. Volveré por ellos después.

— ¡Cincuenta créditos! — repuso la hija de Han Solo — ¿Te has vuelto loco? Eso es la mitad de lo que tenemos para nuestras necesidades.— Pero BB-8 ya había pasado por el lado de ella a toda velocidad, y había entregado cinco placas doradas al niño. Entonces Luke los dejó levantarse.

— Cuando yo sea grande, seré una jedi como ella — dijo la niña, apuntando a Rey. La joven padawan tuvo una extraña sensación al ser señalada. Era algo así como orgullo mezclado con temor.

— Tu solamente vas a ser fea, y cada vez más fea — respondió el niño. La niña lo persiguió, y ambos twy'lek se alejaron corriendo y jugando por las dunas.

— ¡Al menos den las gracias! — les gritó Jaina, que sentía el dolor de aquél dinero malgastado más que todos los que estaban allí. Y finalmente agregó, echando a andar hacia la nave — Por eso yo nunca tendré hijos.

Luke y Rey vieron a los niños desaparecer entre los cerros de arena, bañados por el sol crepuscular. Luego el jedi reanudó la marcha, con pasos entorpecidos por la arena amarillenta, y dijo a su discípula:

— Rey, quizá ellos sean tus futuros padawans.

Ella se paró en seco. El temor que había sentido ante la insinuación de la niña se transformó repentinamente en pánico. Pero ahora no tenía que ver con la responsabilidad. Era la sensación de abandono, la sensación más terrible para ella junto con la de huir por un bosque en medio de una tormenta. Era ver la nave de sus padres elevándose otra vez, dejándola en Jakku.

— Luke, tu no puedes abandonarnos. No eres tan viejo — contestó Rey, alcanzándolo con un suave trote. Ya no lo trataba con tanta formalidad siempre — Te necesito. Todos te necesitan. ¿Y quién va a entrenar a Finn, si logramos….? No, no puedes abandonarnos.

— Quizá la maestra Rey Daemeron tenga que terminar de entrenar a Finn en unos años más, si con su imprudencia no hace que la maten antes. Aunque a mí no me gusta tanto esa idea, porque sospecho que la maestra y el padawan perderán el tiempo en otras cosas. Cosas que en los tiempos de la República no se permitían en la Orden Jedi.

Rey pasó por alto instantáneamente la insinuación de Luke, para evitar sonrojarse, y prosiguió:

— ¿Unos años más? La Resistencia no tiene unos años más. Además, yo nunca podría entrenarlo como me has entrenado tú. Él se merece un buen maestro.

—También le dije algo parecido a Obi-Wan Kenobi una vez. Y a Yoda. — respondió Luke, mirándola con aire de misterio —pero a veces sucede que a un jedi la muerte le hace aún más fuerte.

Ella pensó por unos instantes en esas palabras enigmáticas. No eran precisamente alentadoras.

— «Defender la libertad y la justicia hasta la muerte y más allá de la muerte» murmuró Rey, citando de memoria el libro de Luke.

— Has estudiado — concluyó el jedi, sonriendo — Recuerda, mi joven padawan: pase lo que pase, en esta misión o en cualquiera, yo siempre estaré contigo. La Fuerza, que te ha guiado desde que eras una niña, nunca te abandonará si tu no la abandonas.

— Pero yo no quiero perderte, Luke. Ni a ti, ni a Leia, ni a Finn, ni a ...a nadie en realidad. No sé si pueda...soportarlo de nuevo, ¿me entiendes?

— Pero sucederá Rey. O tu nos perderás, o nosotros te perderemos, pero tarde o temprano sucederá. Pero, si deseas que la muerte no sea el fin, hay una sola manera. No debes unirte a personas particulares, sino a toda la vida en general, haciéndote una con La Fuerza. Y debes ayudar a que otros lo hagan también.

Se acercaban lentamente al Halcón Milenario, donde Jaina ya había encendido los motores. Poe les hacía señas para que se apresuraran desde la compuerta.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad: partían a Kórriban a rescatar a Finn. Y Rey tenía malos presentimientos.


	12. Chapter 12:Apresurada otra vez

Gracias al cristal kaiburr, que vibraba al unísono con todo aquél planeta, Luke consiguió no solamente enmascarar la presencia del Halcón Milenario y aterrizar en Kórriban sin problemas, sino también la presencia de siete cazas X-Wings que tendrían la misión de bombardear el principal templo sith del planeta, donde suponían que se hallaba Finn.

También había provocado una ilusión que había permitido burlar a los destructores estelares que rodeaban el planeta. Un cristal kaiburr, cargado con la energía de una aprendiz del Lado Oscuro, cerca de Kórriban, podía usarse para producir una ilusión de desfase temporal. Luke logró que el tiempo pasara normalmente para ellos, pero más rápido para los defensores. Durante un pequeño instante, todos los radares de la primera orden dieron una señal de alarma, pero duró tan poco que se convencieron de que debía tratarse de algún residuo espacial que había pasado velozmente a estrellarse contra el planeta.

El Halcón milenario y los X-Wings se posaron sobre el planeta. Se encontraban a unos treinta kilómetros de su objetivo, y para eso habían llevado varios speeders.

— Sincronicen los relojes. Poe bombardeará el templo, tenga o no tenga comunicación con nosotros, en tres horas — dijo Luke. — BB-8 estará en el Halcón Milenario, listo para hacerlo partir. Rey, Jaina y Chubacca irán por Finn.  
— ¿No vas a venir con nosotros? — le preguntó Rey, que ya estaba montada en el speeder.

Luke la miró y repuso:

—Es posible que esta sea la única oportunidad que tenga de enfrentarme con Snoke. Debo buscarlo y si es posible, sorprenderlo.

Rey sintió que se le caía el alma al piso por un instante. Pero comprendía la importancia de tratar de eliminar a Snoke.

* * *

Finn abrió los ojos, percibiendo algo cerca de él, en la misma celda.

Un día entero había pasado en meditación. Lo hubiera dejado mucho antes, si no hubiera notado que extrañas cosas empezaban a suceder, y que estaba sintiendo cosas nuevas. Estaba cambiando.

Notaba que los soldados que le traían la comida miraban extrañados en derredor de ellos, como si escucharan algo. Y en un momento había estado seguro de que varios objetos que estaban a su alrededor se habían despegado de sus apoyos y habían flotado unos centímetros. Fue menos de un segundo, pero ocurrió.

Ahora había una presencia fría en el cuarto. Había poco ruido. Finn sabía que tenía miedo, pero había entendido que no podía dejarse llevar por el horror, o perdería todo lo que tanto le había costado avanzar.

Desde un rincón oscuro en la cabecera de su cama, una voz profunda y lúgubre como proveniente del interior de una tumba le dijo:

— Eres un hombre sin pasado ni historia. Nunca serás tan talentoso ni valiente como ella. Siempre estarás a su sombra.

— No me importa — respondió Finn.

— Te menosprecia. Todos te menosprecian. Si tan sólo conocieras el poder del Lado Oscuro — prosiguió la voz — él te agregaría las habilidades que te faltan rápidamente.

Finn no reaccionó. Se mantenía lo más tranquilo posible. Después de resistir unos segundos, la oscuridad se disipó y la voz cambió. Ahora era la voz de un anciano,que decía «¡padawan!»

— No soy padawan — responde Finn — soy solo un desertor analfabeto y cobarde. Y ahora manco.

— Sólo el designio de la Fuerza es importante, no tu autocompasión. Eres un guerrero, y serás un maestro jedi si te mantienes en el camino.— respondió la voz — Tu la frenarás cuando ella se precipite, y ella te ayudará a avanzar cuando tu te frenes.

— Eso será si logro escapar de aquí con vida — repuso Finn — Me alegro de que no hayan venido a rescatarme, es lo más sensato. Ojalá no vengan.

— De hecho, ya han desembarcado, joven padawan. Pronto serán descubiertos, de modo que debes apresurarte. Snoke está distraído momentáneamente porque presiente una traición de sus propios súbditos. Cuando entre el próximo guardia, míralo fijamente. Imagina su cerebro. Piensa que el pasado y el futuro no existen: sólo existe el momento presente. Cuando logres ese punto de concentración, dale las órdenes.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Finn caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos del Templo, completamente disfrazado de stormtrooper. Había manipulado a uno de los guardias para que le dejara su armadura, se fingiera dormido en su litera en su lugar, le facilitara los códigos de seguridad y dejara abiertas las puertas. Cuando el soldado se metió bajo las mantas, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para que se quedara ahí un buen rato. Le costó un poco fijar el guante para esconder su falta de una mano, pero finalmente lo había logrado.

Le parecía una buena idea tratar de robar una nave. Aunque no sabía manejarla, sentía cierta confianza en al menos lograr que se elevara lo suficiente para sobrepasar la seguridad y salir. Pero su búsqueda por la diversas estancias resultó infructuosa.

De pronto, sintió un gran ajetreo a su alrededor, y los soldados empezaron a correr. Una voz en los altavoces dijo "¡Intrusos en la bahía de aprovisionamiento! ¡Hay disparos!" . Finn no sabía dónde se encontraba ese lugar, así que se concentró en seguir a los que corrían. Guiado por una corazonada, abrió una pequeña puerta de servicio, atravesó unas cuantas mamparas hasta que escuchó disparos, gritos y explosiones.

Una puerta se abrió, y Finn se encontró en un gran galpón que daba hacia el exterior, pero en un corredor de mantenimiento que estaba casi pegado al techo, a unos veinte metros sobre el piso. Al mirar abajo, vio que el aire estaba lleno de humo, y los disparos de blásters se entrecruzaban. En medio del humo, vio dos hojas azules resplandecientes que rechazaban tiros y avanzaban. Una parte de él supo que era Rey, y a otra le costaba creer que ella ya pudiera derrotar a un pelotón de stormtroopers sola. Pero había varios soldados en el piso tras ella.

Estaba muy alto para saltar desde allí, y de todos modos, si lo hacía, quedaría en el fuego cruzado vestido de soldado de asalto, y podía recibir fuego amigo. Finn decidió buscar la manera de bajar. Vio una escala, y en vez de bajar peldaño a peldaño, intentó deslizarse por ella, pero olvidó por completo que no tenía mano derecha. Cayó sobre algo blando que dio un grito con una voz conocida, y sintió un golpe de felicidad.

— ¡Rey! — exclamó Finn, mirando a la persona de ropa clara q le servía de colchón. La joven lo miró confusa, pero Finn se sacó el casco con una mano, al tiempo que decía — ¡Que alegría volver a verte!

— Quitate de encima — murmuró Rey, que no podía respirar, tratando de empujarlo. Finn rodó hacia el lado y se levantó justo a tiempo para recibir un abrazo de la joven. Él iba a agregar algo más, pero Rey lo tomó de la mano izquierda y lo tiró de inmediato por el pasillo que llevaba al galpón. La alegría de Finn era tan inmensa que por un momento olvidó el peligro en que se hallaban.

— ¡Deja de tomar mi mano! — exclamó, sin dejar de correr. Rey lo miró con seriedad, y él agregó sonriendo— es broma.

La padawan intentó desandar el camino que la había llevado hasta allí, pero notó que ya no había paso: el pasillo ante ellos estaba repleto de soldados, y además, las puertas se estaban cerrando. Jaina y Chewbacca tendrían que haber huido ya, o estaban muertos. Giraron para buscar otro camino, pero estaban confundiendo los pasillos. De pronto, ambos sintieron una presencia muy fuerte cerca de ellos. Parecía rodearles. Entraron con precaución en una sala que parecía dar al exterior, cuya puerta se abrió automáticamente para dejarles paso. Pero cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, lo hizo con un chisporroteo.

— ¿Qué ganan con formar una nueva Orden Jedi?¿Defender una democracia corrupta? Serán traicionados por ella. — se escuchó una voz delante de ellos. Miraron en todas direcciones, pero no veían a nadie. De pronto, Ezra Bridger saltó desde el techo frente a ellos, suave y elegantemente, con un delgado sable en la mano.

— Oh no. Esto era lo que estaba sintiendo — dijo Rey. Finn se había vuelto y trataba de manipular los controles de la puerta — no lo intentes, Finn — prosiguió ella — él la ha saboteado.

Rey procedió a desmontar su sable doble para entregarle uno a Finn, mientras Ezra los esperaba.

— Yo no entiendo nada de política — dijo inmediatamente Rey con voz fuerte, sin dejar de avanzar lentamente.

— Ni yo — añadió Finn — pero me han dicho que el fin no justifica los medios.

— Finn, no le escuches — prosiguió Rey, preparándose para el ataque. Pero por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver que su amigo parecía dudar. Y no era miedo. Si, ella también lo sentía. No todo era oscuridad en ese Caballero de Ren. Pero no se lo creía, o prefería no creerlo.

— Quiero proponerles algo — prosiguió el hombre del sable carmesí.

— Rey, espera un momento...—empezó a decir el joven a su amiga, extendiendo una mano hacia ella como para contenerla.

— No le escuches, ellos siempre mienten — dijo Rey en su susurros— además, tenemos poco tiempo.

Entonces se lanzó al ataque, sin escuchar nada más. Finn no tuvo más remedio que secundarla. Vieron que Ezra levantaba el arma, pero en vez de ponerse en guardia, disparó contra Rey. Esta, que ya tenía bastante desarrollados los reflejos, alcanzó a ver que el sable no era el que ella ya había visto en D'Qar: este era también pistola, y usó el suyo para desviar la energía. Pero también percibió que algo pequeño y agudo entraba en su cercanía, y con los dedos pulgar e índice de la mano izquierda hizo el gesto de atrapar una mosca en el aire.

— Impresionante, pero inconveniente para ti, niña. Quería sedarte. — dijo Ezra, genuinamente asombrado. La aprendiz dejó caer el pequeño dardo tóxico, casi como una aguja, que había atrapado en el aire. Finn se había detenido sorprendido, recién dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado. Pero ella prosiguió su ataque.

Ezra empezó a bloquear los sables de sus oponentes con una irritante facilidad, mientras se desplazaba en círculos por toda la sala. Finn, menos hábil que su compañera, y además en dificultades para mover el arma con la mano izquierda, intentó tomar al enemigo por atrás, pero fue lanzado lejos, sin contacto, casi hasta la puerta. Rey quedó luchando a solas con Ezra. Todo pasó tan rápido que el joven no tuvo tiempo de volver al lado de su amiga.

Ella recibió un empujón y se golpeó de espalda contra la pared con fuerza. Finn vio como por un instante el sable de Rey no estaba en posición, pues el golpe la había aturdido. Entonces Ezra , con un movimiento lento, calculado, casi como si quisiera marcarla, atravesó el cuerpo de Rey con su sable, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos. La hoja carmesí salió por la espalda, quemó la pared detrás de ella, y el guerrero la retiró de inmediato con cierta lentitud. Rey abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, y el arma escapó de su mano. Emitió apenas un gemido, como si perdiera el aire, y se desplomó boca abajo, quieta como una muñeca de trapo.

Finn vio la escena en espantosa cámara lenta. Cayó de rodillas, y una náusea insoportable lo llenó por dentro. Sintió que el mundo, todo su mundo, se venía abajo. Tuvo el impulso de gritar, pero la angustia que sentía le atenazaba el pecho y sólo salió una especie de gemido asmático. No podía levantarse, sus piernas parecían de lana. Dejó caer el sable, y su vista se volvió lacrimosa.

Ezra apagó su arma, y recogiendo también la de Rey, se colgó ambas al cinto con parsimonia. Miró a Finn. Había una expresión extraña en el rostro de Bridger. Como si haberla vencido no le significara un triunfo. Se agachó al lado de la chica y con un pequeño esfuerzo la puso boca arriba. Entonces Finn pudo ver que el pecho de Rey todavía subía y bajaba levemente, y una pequeña esperanza entró en él.


	13. Chapter 13:Dame esperanza

Capítulo 13: Dame esperanza

Luke Skywalker caminaba entre las rocas milenarias cuando sintió la conmoción en la Fuerza. La energía de Rey se debilitó de golpe, y el jedi se detuvo con una expresión de dolor. Por un momento sintió una tristeza infinita que amenazaba toda su estabilidad interior. Tuvo el impulso de devolverse, de ir inmediatamente a rescatarla, pero sentía que Snoke venía hacia él. Además, había vuelto a sentir a Rey. Débilmente, pero ahí estaba, viva aún.

El Supremo Líder le cortaba el paso a pocos metros. Estaban en medio de altas paredes rocosas, rojizas, donde nadie podía verles, en el fondo de un estrecho acantilado. Sabía que la batalla que ahora tenía no era con sables: era mental. Cuando estuvo cerca, Luke alzó la voz, y dijo.

— Si muere, consideraré que nuestro acuerdo ha sido roto. Yo he cumplido mi parte, retirándome por un tiempo, pero tu casi has destruido a mi aprendiz.

— No he sido yo el que ha ordenado que atacaran a tu padawan, Maestro Skywalker. Ezra Bridger y Kylo Ren actúan siguiendo sus propias inclinaciones, no las mías.

— Has fallado en controlar a tus aprendices.

— Y tu en hacerla menos precipitada y solitaria.

Estaban ya a unos pocos metros de distancia. No parecían incomodarse el uno al otro. Snoke se detuvo y dijo:

— Este despertar en la Fuerza nos está desequilibrando nuevamente. Ahora tu tienes buenos discípulos, leales y empeñosos. mientras que los dos mejores que yo tengo han sentido el llamado de la Luz y me traicionarán hoy. Y puede haber otros.

— Yo creo, Snoke, que desde la caída de la República y la Orden 66 La Fuerza ha estado muy desequilibrada hacia la Oscuridad. Y aunque ahora supuestamente los sith no están activos, yo sé que hay mucho potencial maligno en tus discípulos.

— No, maestro Luke — contestó Snoke — estábamos en equilibrio, por eso han habido menos guerras en la Galaxia. Anakin, tu padre, era el elegido, y dejó todo en el punto ideal cuando le derrotaste. El presente Despertar nos está desviando hacia la Luz otra vez, y pronto el exceso de bienestar hará que todos en esta Galaxia sean incapaces de defenderse, cómodos, blandos y perezosos, desordenados e irracionales, el progreso se detendrá y una amenaza exterior nos destruirá. O la inactividad hará que se inventen sus propias guerras y maldades. Si no fuera por este despertar, Rey y Finn no podrían aprender tan rápido.

Luke sonrió. Sin duda Snoke trataba de manipularlo. Le bastaba con pensar en la trágica destrucción del sistema hosniano para saber que no había equilibrio. Aquello era una pugna entre la sabiduría del jedi más experto de la Galaxia y la astucia de alguien que resumía en un cuerpo prestado una parte del poder de tres sith. Luke sentía que una batalla directa sólo empeoraría las cosas. Quizás ese había sido el error de los jedis. El cadáver viviente preguntó:

— ¿Has decidido si habrá un nuevo Consejo Jedi que apoyará a una nueva República?

— Habrá un Consejo,pero no será como el anterior. Ellos se equivocaron mucho y no pudieron prever nada. Tampoco la democracia pudo detener la caída y el asesinato de los jedi.

— Entonces, la Nueva Orden Jedi no se mezclará en política. Buscará la plena libertad de todos los seres inteligentes, sin servir a una República.

— Tal vez.

Snoke reflexionó un momento. Luego propuso:

— Déjame a Rey ahora, y no intentaré transformar a ninguno de los cinco Caballeros de Ren que me quedan en un sith. Así trataremos de mantener el equilibrio.

— No — respondió Luke — La clonaste de mi brazo cercenado, y yo soy descendiente del Elegido. Sólo te puedo asegurar que este despertar de La Fuerza no durará mucho, y luego el Lado Oscuro volverá a ser más violento, tentador, rápido y fácil, como siempre ha sido.

Snoke dio la media vuelta para retirarse. Incluso el Supremo Líder de la Primera Orden, con sabiduría de más de mil años, consideró que no era prudente una pelea con Skywalker. Era más inteligente tratar de engañarlo, y Snoke creía saber algo que su rival no sabía. Algo respecto a Rey y respecto a otro experimento que también había funcionado. Dio unos pasos, pero se detuvo.

— ¿Cuando morirás? — preguntó a Luke, que aguardaba tranquilamente, con la mano en la empuñadura — ya llegaste al nivel de trascendencia.

— Aún me siento fuerte en el cuerpo . No he tomado ninguna determinación al respecto.

* * *

— ¡Cállate!. No te podrás concentrar con tanto dolor, y serás un estorbo— dijo Ezra a Finn, extendiendo una mano sobre la frente de la caída Rey , como si tratara de percibir su energía— Yo sé herir con el sable para someter sin matar. Este es mi antiguo sable de padawan, y no es tan grueso. Se recuperará si es atendida pronto.

Finn entonces se acercó gateando hasta ella, sin siquiera recordar recoger su arma. La angustia explotó en lágrimas mientras le tomaba la cabeza y la abrazaba, apretándola contra el pectoral de la blanca armadura con una mano y un antebrazo. Escuchó que Ezra murmuraba algo como "pronto llegará un droide médico". Nunca en su vida había sentido un dolor, una desesperación tan grande. Era una opresión que llegaba a ser física, como una quemazón en el pecho. Ella fijó sus pupilas contraídas y brillantes en las suyas, como si tratara de decirle algo.

— Es que si tu me dejas ya no me quedará nada por qué vivir — le reclamó Finn, como si entendiera lo que ella quería decir.

— Eso...no está bien . No sufras.— murmuró Rey con voz casi ininteligible, tocando la cara del joven con la diestra. Quería agregar algo más, pero solo articuló ruidos.

— No intentes hablar. Conserva tu energía — prosiguió el joven que, a su pesar, estaba salpicando lágrimas sobre la frente de su amiga.

— El sufrimiento lleva a la ira...y la ira lleva al lado oscuro...— murmuró Rey. Pero ya no pudo seguir hablando y volvió a desmayarse, dejando caer la mano que había levantado hacia Finn.

— No...no, no...— exclamó éste, que volvía a entrar en agonía. Miró la herida de Rey: el sable había entrado aproximadamente la altura del corazón, pero al otro lado. Allí la ropa y la carne estaban negras, fundidas. Era grave, pero no era tan grande como Finn lo había imaginado. Posiblemente había tocado un pulmón. — ¿¡Donde está ese droide médico!? — gritó. Justo entonces, vio unas ruedas que se paraban a su lado, con un zumbido, y la máquina, parecida a un gran quirófano con una cabeza y muchos brazos en un extremo, dijo con voz metálica:«Emergencia médica. Por favor retírese para hacer mi trabajo en forma expedita y eficaz.» La máquina empezó a escanear inmediatamente el cuerpo de Rey mientras extendía varios brazos llenos de arsenal quirúrgico hacia ella. Las pinzas levantaron a la joven y la acostaron sobre la camilla. Finn aún no reaccionaba, y seguía sosteniendo la cabeza de Rey cuando se sintió halado hacia atrás. Voló por el aire hasta llegar en frente de Ezra Bridger, que extendía una mano hacia él. El joven de piel oscura lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas todavía, pero con mucho sobresalto, mientras el Caballero de Ren lo sostenía sin tocar el suelo, con torva mirada. El robot seguía hablando:

— Quemadura puntual carbonizada en la cubierta superior del pulmón derecho, sin complicaciones arteriales ni venosas, con destrucción total de estructuras...

— Oye chatarra — gritó Bridger, dejando a Finn en el piso — Haz tu trabajo en silencio. Ah, y necesito que funcione, así que quiero que le llenes el cuerpo de todas las drogas que tengas para que se mantenga alerta por una hora al menos. Ponle tanta como sea posible sin matarla o volverla imbécil.

— La sobrecarga de drogas o estimulantes puede ser perjudicial para el organismo de los humanos. Se recomienda reposo total por espacio de…

— Me da igual lo que recomiendes — interrumpió Bridger, al tiempo que devolvía a Finn el sable que él había dejado en el piso— necesito que esté alerta. Haz lo que te digo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó entonces Finn, que empezaba a serenarse un poco.

* * *

Mientras hablaba, Ezra subía rápidamente unas escaleras de caracol. Detrás de él, Finn venía cargando a Rey con notorio agotamiento. El carecer de mano derecha lo limitaba mucho.

— Cuando la Nueva Orden Jedi que Luke estaba formando en Yavín 4 fue destruida con tanta facilidad yo me convencí de que los jedis con su pacifismo eran insuficientes para la justicia. Antes de la Orden 66 había cerca de diez mil jedis en la galaxia, y después de esa traición sólo quedó un puñado, repartidos en escondites en los lugares más recónditos, mientras todos los sistemas sucumbían ante Palpatine. Díganme ¿de qué sirvió eso? Aunque el Imperio se derrumbó, la verdad es que desde las Guerras Clon no ha habido ningún período de paz en ningún lugar importante de la galaxia. Y cuando hay paz, aparecen los problemas internos: xenofobia, sectas peligrosas, violencia política, mafias, corrupción. Debe haber algo mal en la enseñanza jedi. Algo que quizá funcionaba bien antes, pero no ahora. Creo que por eso Luke se exilió, para descubrir qué era lo que marchaba mal antes de refundar la Orden. Pero otros, como Kylo Ren y yo, opinamos que no había que hacer tal cosa. Nosotros creemos que usar algo del Lado Oscuro es necesario. Pero no somos sith.

— Ya puedo caminar. Me siento mejor — dijo Rey a Finn, con voz firme. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y la mirada bastante perdida.

— Lo mismo dijiste allá abajo, y las piernas se te doblaron. ¿Por qué eres tan testaruda?

— Bájame — exigió Rey, que sentía el potente efecto de varios estimulantes y por instantes se sentía como en una nube de felicidad. Sólo podía mantenerse en control gracias a su dominio de La Fuerza. Finn le obedeció a regañadientes, sin soltarla del todo hasta que vio que se paraba bien. El droide médico había sellado su herida y la había aplicado una protección muy eficaz.

Estaban muy arriba, sobre el templo sith. Entraron en una pequeña sala de piedra que estaba llena de artefactos de comunicación.

— Pero cuando aparecieron ustedes, he vuelto a tener dudas — prosiguió Bridger, cerrando la puerta tras ellos — quiero sentir….quiero ver si ustedes pueden hacer algo que yo ya no puedo hacer. Este transmisor es probablemente el más potente que haya existido jamás. Me ha tomado veinte años de trabajo. Aunque no lo crean, es capaz de interferir todas las señales de la galaxia, en todas las frecuencias, e incluso sale hacia los territorios salvajes del exterior. Ahora, con recursos de la Primera Orden, al fin está completo.

— Debe tener un oscilador gravitatorio que modifica el espacio-tiempo, como las naves. De lo contrario la señal tardaría ciento treinta mil años en llegar al otro lado de la galaxia. Es genial. — dijo Rey, observando los equipos.

Ezra la observó en silencio por un momento. Le sorprendía la facilidad con que Rey parecía haber olvidado la pelea y la grave lesión, y que la joven no estuviera furiosa y llena de rencor hacia él. Sospechaba que no eran las drogas, sino que ella era así. Pero no había tiempo, así que prosiguió:

— Snoke cree que será usado para la Primera Orden, pero yo tengo mis propios planes. Y ahora, aquí está mi propuesta para ustedes: les dejaré ir sin ninguna pérdida, y devolveré el sable de Skywalker, si ella me demuestra que hay una nueva esperanza y que realmente ha ocurrido un despertar en La Fuerza.

Ezra apuntó con un dedo a Rey y le dijo:

— Quiero que hagas lo que hacían mis padres antes de que el Imperio los silenciara para siempre. Háblale a todos los seres esclavizados de esta galaxia y aún más allá. Diles quién eres tú, qué están haciendo, e intenta infundirles esperanza. También quiero que te dirijas directamente a Kanan Jarrus y Ahsoka Tano. Si es que siguen vivos en alguna parte, diles que ha llegado el momento, su momento, de arreglar todo lo que dejaron pendiente. Y aprovecha de avisar a tus amigos del Escuadrón Relámpago de Poe que Snoke ya sabe de su absurdo bombardeo sobre este templo y hay más de cincuenta cazas TIE esperándoles. Todo esto tiene que ser muy rápido, porque no tardarán mucho en ubicar el origen de la comunicación y quizá hasta derriben la torre.


	14. Chapter 14: Las palabras de La Fuerza

— No soy buena para hablar. Soy de Jakku. No hay nadie con quien hablar allí — reclamó Rey, sentándose ante los controles.

— No quiero escucharte a ti. — repuso Ezra, que se había quedado de pie cerca de la puerta — ¿Sabes qué botón tienes que presionar?

Ella asintió.

Finn se sentó al lado de Rey, mientras esta hacía un esfuerzo por pensar — Hey, no serás tu la que hable — dijo — Usa La Fuerza. Ella tiene que hablar por ti en algo tan importante.

Rey lo miró a los ojos, y Finn pudo ver que los tenía enrojecidos. La joven le dijo — ¡Vaya! Estás empezando a sonar como un jedi, y eso que nadie te ha entrenado.

— Y tu estás empezando a sonar como si estuvieras drogada — Interrumpió Bridger — pronto te sentirás muy mal, así que deberías apresurarte.

— Enfócate — le dijo Finn, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Rey.

Rey se concentró por unos momentos. Ya no trataba de encontrar buenas palabras , sino al contrario: intentaba acallar sus propios pensamientos. Cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente. Pasó como un minuto. Entonces los abrió de golpe, y dijo «Estoy lista». Miró a Ezra, que asintió. Presionó el botón y empezó a hablar:

«Soy Rey Daemeron, aprendiz del jedi Luke Skywalker, dirigiéndome a toda la galaxia, en especial a ustedes los que están oprimidos y en esclavitud. Tamjbién me dirijo a cualquier jedi que pueda quedar en cualquiera de los mundos y sistemas que componen esta galaxia y sus alrededores, hasta donde mi voz pueda alcanzar, en especial Kanan Jarrus y Ahsoka Tano»

Miró a Finn, que entendía muy poco pero le hizo una señal aprobatoria con el pulgar.

"Les comunico que ha habido un Despertar en La Fuerza, y que la Orden Jedi ha sido reconstituida. Por lo tanto ha llegado el momento de empezar a organizar la rebelión, en todas partes, en los mundos centrales, en las ciudades y en los desiertos, incluidos el borde exterior y el espacio salvaje, sobre todos los que se arrojan el derecho de decidir los destinos de las demás personas, o se creen con la autoridad de decidir quienes son libres y quienes son esclavos, y a determinar arbitrariamente quienes deben vivir y quienes deben morir. Decídanse a tomar las armas, porque desde ahora en adelante no estarán solos. Hay millones de seres buscando justicia, y ya tienen una nueva Orden Jedi que los defienda. Tengan fe en que así como el Imperio Galáctico parecía omnipotente pero se derrumbó en unos años, así podrán sacudirse el yugo de todos los que les oprimen ahora. Crean en un mañana mejor para sus hijos. Lo podemos lograr si nos unimos desde ahora. Que La Fuerza esté con todos ustedes."

Agregó el mensaje para Poe y su escuadrón. Rey apagó el micrófono, y suspiró. Finn la miraba con su bobo rostro de admiración. Ella se tapó la cara con las manos, mareada, y esperó para conocer qué opinaba Ezra Bridger. Pero pasaron unos segundos, y nada sucedió. Entonces miraron a su alrededor.

Ezra Bridger ya no estaba allí. Había salido silenciosamente, dejando la puerta abierta. El sable de luz de Rey estaba en una mesa que se encontraba junto a la salida.

* * *

Leia y su estado mayor habían escuchado el mensaje de Rey en la sala de comando, y se habían quedado perplejos, inclinados sobre la mesa de operaciones.

— ¿Se aborta la misión Trueno? — preguntó Leia.

— Es lo más sensato — admitió otro general que estaba presente. Pero Poe, desde el intercomunicador, aún no había respondido.

— ¿Poe? — preguntó Leia.

— Ellos deben haber escuchado también la advertencia de Rey. Lo más probable es que ya no esperen ningún ataque. — repuso Poe, que se hallaba con su escuadrón de apenas siete X-Wings en la superficie de Kórriban, listos para despegar. Hizo una pausa y luego agregó — Si lo hacemos rápido, puede que no alcancen a hacer despegar las naves para contraatacar. Daremos el golpe de todos modos, y tal vez les tomemos por sorpresa.

— Es muy arriesgado — dijo Leia — Si no se han tragado eso de que el ataque no ocurrirá, habrá un enjambre de cazas TIE esperándolos. No regresarán.

— Muchachos, ¿ustedes tienen miedo de no regresar? — preguntó Poe dirigiéndose a sus pilotos. Se escuchó un sólido grito de seis voces. ¡No! — ya les has escuchado Leia. Bombardear un templo sith en Kórriban es algo que nunca se ha hecho. Si mostramos que puede hacerse, será un golpe de efecto increíble.

Después de cortar la comunicación, Poe se volvió hacia sus pilotos y les dijo:

— Muy bien, escuadrón. Estamos listos. No podemos esperar más corriendo el riesgo de que alguna patrulla nos vea, así que confiaremos en que nuestros amigos ya han abandonado el Templo, aunque no se ha podido establecer comunicación directa con Jaina, Chewbacca ni Rey. Volaremos a pocos metros del suelo, entre las montañas, para evitar ser captados por sus radares. Pero cuando estemos a unos diez kilómetros del Templo nos detectarán con sus radares de proximidad. Suponiendo que no habrá cazas TIE en el aire, tenemos que contar con que habrá mucho fuego antiaéreo. Iremos en formación extendida, y lo más rápido que podamos asegurándonos de que las bombas no se pasen del blanco. Nadie se preocupará de lo que pase a su alrededor , sino sólo de concentrarse en que las bombas den en el Templo. Caiga quien caiga, eso es lo único que deben ver. Los que logremos pasar seguiremos dejando caer los paquetes a medida que ascendemos hacia las nubes, saldremos al espacio y efectuaremos el salto. ¿Está claro? .

Luke se encaminaba hacia el Templo en un speeder lo más rápido que podía, sabiendo que el plazo de tres horas para el bombardeo se había cumplido. Fue en ese momento que vio al Escuadrón Relámpago pasar a toda velocidad a unos metros sobre su cabeza, con un estruendo ensordecedor y perderse entre los desfiladeros de las montañas.

Las rocas se abrían a ambos lados de la cabina de Poe como si se estuviera internando en grandes túneles de piedra caliza. . Los X-Wing salieron uno tras otro de la sierra y volaron a ras del suelo sobre la llanura de roca volcánica. Unos pocos kilómetros después, bajaron repentinamente a un valle y a lo lejos se vieron, como juguetes en la lejanía, las primeras edificaciones. Faltaban minutos para dejar caer las bombas.

* * *

Rey y Finn bajaban apresuradamente la escalera de caracol, desde la cima del templo, cuando por una ventana, vieron una larga cornisa de piedra amarilla resquebrajada que no parecía llevar a ninguna parte. Una nave acababa de subir hasta su extremo, y de ella había descendido Kylo Ren.

— Espera — dijo Rey a Finn, reteniéndole por el brazo.

— Rey, ¿qué haces? Debemos huír. ¡Algo me dice que el bombardeo se hará de todas formas! Poe es así.

— Tenme un poco de confianza, por favor — respondió ella, con una dulzura que lo desarmó, y salió por la ventana, empezando a caminar por la cornisa de un metro de ancho, a unos trescientos metros de altura. Había una brisa preocupante para alguien en tal situación. Rey encendió su sable. Y Finn, nuevamente, no tuvo más remedio que ir tras ella y ver en qué paraba esa nueva locura. Pero de todos modos le gritó:

— ¡No olvides que ahora no está herido y tu sí!

Kylo Ren se paró delante de Rey en guardia, con el sable en la diestra. La joven parecía reflexionar intensamente, mientras Finn observaba. La situación se repetía. Entonces Rey apagó su sable, y se colgó del cinturón.

— ¿Qué haces? — le susurró Finn al oído.

— Tengo un plan — dijo Rey, y sacando algo de su bolso, empezó a avanzar hacia Ren.

Pero Finn la tomó por la mano murmurando desesperado — ¿Estás loca? ¿Y tu sable?— Rey se volvió hacia él, y miró la mano que apretaba la suya. Finn recordó que eso no le gustaba, y la soltó de inmediato.

El ex stormtrooper vio con horror como la chatarrera avanzaba decididamente hacia Kylo Ren, poniéndose al alcance del arma carmesí, que no era un sable delgado como el que había usado Ezra Bridger. Al joven se le ocurrió pensar en el efecto de los estimulantes: tal vez la estaban haciendo aún más precipitada que de costumbre. Ren se mantenía inmóvil.

Entonces Rey tomó con ambas manos la vara que había sacado de su morral, y la sostuvo con los brazos extendidos delante de su rostro en forma horizontal, con ambas manos Era la parte central de su vara, a la que había quitado todos los trozos que le había ido agregando para adaptarla a su estatura. La había vuelto a soldar después de haber sacado de ella el cristal.

— Tú me diste esta vara para que aprendiera a usar el sable de luz, cuando era una niña de menos de cinco años. Me enseñaste y pusiste un cristal dentro de ella, para mí — dijo Rey, con voz firme — si me quieres alcanzar con ese sable, tendrás que destruirla.


	15. Chapter 15: Nunca más sueltes mi mano

Finn seguía preguntándose qué clase de locura era esa. No creía que Ren pudiera tener emociones como esa. Usando una sola mano, Kylo Ren se despojó de su casco y lo arrojó por el precipicio. El rostro de Ben Solo , cruzado por una horrible cicatriz, apareció frente a ellos. Sus ojos decían: «Esto es lo que ustedes me hicieron»

Después de un silencio, Ren esbozó una sonrisa forzada, y dijo:

— ¿Realmente piensas que no lo haré? ¿Realmente crees que me tragaré ese chantaje emocional?

— Ahora recuerdo más — repuso Rey, manteniendo la vara ante sí — tu me llevabas en tu espalda, y yo solía tomarte de tu pelo. ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo te hacía la trenza de padawan, una como esta — dijo mostrando la suya — y me quedaba mejor que a ti. Yo sé que lo recuerdas, porque sientes que lo único bueno que haz hecho hasta el momento, fue salvarme de ese hombre que quería matarme. Ahora lo veo claro. Esa noche de tormenta, en las ruinas de la Academia de Yavín 4, en medio de los escombros y los cadáveres. Él me iba a golpear con su garrote cuando yo estaba en el suelo,y tu lo mataste con tu sable, atravesándolo por la espalda. Cuando tus amigos quisieron perseguirme por el bosque, tu los convenciste de que no era importante. Y fuiste tu el que me dijo que no parara de caminar jamás.

Ren seguía sonriendo, tratando de parecer irónico. Pero su sonrisa no era sincera. Estaba en tensión. Rey seguía sosteniendo la pequeña parte de su báculo en alto, facilitando que Kylo lo golpeara si así lo decidía.

— Rey, te lo advierto. Guarda eso y saca tu arma. Tenemos cuentas pendientes.— dijo Ben Solo.

— Siempre estás con esas cosas. ¿Cuándo vas a madurar? — gritó Finn desde atrás de Rey.

Ella no hizo caso y prosiguió en la misma actitud:

— Cuando me encontraste en Takodana, y me llevaste a la base, no permitiste que me torturaran como habían hecho con Poe. Y luego dejaste información útil en mi mente.

— No fue porque yo lo quisiera — trató de interrumpir Ben Solo.

— Y cuando estábamos luchando la primera vez, y me arrinconaste contra el borde de aquél precipicio, sé que pudiste usar La Fuerza para arrojarme, o para hacerme perder la conciencia como lo hiciste en Takodana, y llevarme con Snoke. Pero no lo hiciste.

— Estaba desconcentrado.

Finn veía como se había operado un increíble cambio en Kylo Ren . El rostro le temblaba un poco y parecía estar cerca de llorar. Agachaba la cabeza. Rey dejó pasar unos instantes. Luego bajó un poco la vara que sostenía, y agregó.

— Eres mi hermano, y me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo de nuevo. Soy tu nexo con el bien, y tu nexo con Leia. Ven con nosotros, Ben Solo. Ven a casa. Ella lo desea, y Jaina también te espera.

— ¡No puedo!— Gritó repentinamente Ben, alzando la cabeza hacia ella — ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Soy un criminal de guerra! Para que no me mataran tendría que exiliarme en algún lugar del borde exterior, y vivir como ermitaño. Miles de personas me quieren muerto en casi toda la Galaxia. Y si se forma una nueva República, no tendrán más alternativa que juzgarme por genocidio. Y me buscarán, aunque no sea más que por venganza. ¡Tu sabes que es verdad! Si dejo que la Primera Orden se derrumbe, yo me derrumbaré con ella, aunque haya vuelto a la luz.

— Tal vez sea mejor eso que vivir con angustia siempre. buscando más poder, esperando el momento de asesinar a Snoke, si es que no lo hace él primero — repuso Rey, en un esfuerzo supremo por convencerlo — Yo te ayudaré. Sé que me sigues viendo como una hermana pequeña, pero ya no soy niña.

* * *

— Veo el objetivo — dijo Poe — limiten su velocidad para que las bombas puedan dar en el blanco.  
Un pitido indicó a los siete pilotos que los radares de proximidad los habían detectado. Unos segundos después, el aire se llenó de disparos por todas partes, que salían del templo y sus alrededores hacia ellos.

— ¡Mantengan la formación a toda costa, concentrados en el objetivo! — gritó Poe — son sólo dos minutos para llegar. No tienen tiempo de poner cazas en el aire.

— Tenías razón, Poe — dijo una piloto — No se lo esperaban.

* * *

Las tres personas que estaban en la cornisa del templo escucharon las alarmas. Un segundo después, escucharon el sonido de decenas de cañones láser, y vieron que todo el fuego se concentraba en un punto lejano hacia las montañas. Aún no veían a qué le disparaban , pero no era difícil darse cuenta de que había que alejarse pronto del Templo. Ren apagó el sable y gritó:

— Completaré el trabajo que Darth Vader inició, y para eso, necesito mantener convencido a Snoke de que me he entregado por completo a la Oscuridad. Pero no me refiero a construir un imperio, sino a destruir al sith. Vader lo arrojó en un reactor en el momento preciso, y yo espero hacer lo mismo.

Dio la espalda a Rey, y empezó a caminar hacia su nave.

— ¡Esas son solamente excusas, y lo sabes! ¡Eres adicto al lado oscuro! — le gritó Rey. Pero Finn ya la estaba tomando del brazo para que siguieran su camino. Ren subió a la nave, y desde la compuerta dijo — Dile a tu maestro que me perdone. Y dile a mi madre que no la olvido.

— ¡Ben! — volvió a gritar ella, en un último esfuerzo.

— ¡Tu tienes mucho de Vader, Rey! — volvió a gritar Kylo Ren, — ¡Vader también sentía el abandono, la soledad de estar sin su madre, y fue eso lo que lo destruyó! ¡Ten cuidado!

— Mira, Rey — le dijo Finn, apuntando hacia las montañas, hacia donde se concentraban los rayos. A lo lejos ya eran visibles varios X-Wings, extendidos sobre el horizonte como puntos brillantes, en medio de una nube de lásers. Entonces la puerta de Ren se empezó a cerrar y la nave se empezó a separar de la cornisa. Lo último que vieron fue el rostro de Kylo con su gran cicatriz, mientras les decía «La próxima vez que nos encontremos, será como enemigos, y no tendré misericordia»

Rey sintió el dolor del abandono y del fracaso. Pero también logró responder frente al peligro inminente. Finn la arrastraba hacia el interior, para proseguir la bajada por la escalera de caracol. Pero ella notó que ese camino era demasiado lento. Vio que un poco más abajo la roca tenía salientes.

— Por ahí no alcanzaremos, Finn. Tenemos que saltar por esas salientes rocosas.

— ¿Tu puedes? Entonces hazlo y déjame aquí.

— No, escucha — le dijo Rey, tirando de él hacia sí, y tomando su cara con ambas manos, hablando cerca de su rostro — yo sé que tu también puedes.

— Claro que no. Es sobrehumano siquiera llegar a la primera saliente. Estamos a mucha altura, está muy lejos y es muy pequeña. Ve tu.

— Me dijiste que usara La Fuerza para dar el mensaje radial, ¿verdad? — dijo Rey — pues bien, ahora usaremos La Fuerza para saltar. Sé que podemos. Sólo pasame tu brazo y salta cuando yo lo diga. Serena tu mente, y concéntrate en aquella roca a la que tenemos que llegar.

* * *

Esos fueron sin duda los dos minutos más largos de la vida de Poe. A unos treinta metros sobre el suelo, los rayos de energía que llenaban el aire alrededor de los X-Wings parecían haber cambiado por completo el color del cielo. Todo era verde, rojo y azul. Las naves temblaban como si se fueran a desarmar en cualquier momento. Poe vio apenas que el X-Wing que iba a su lado se convertía en una bola de fuego y caía. Otro explotó más a la izquierda. Pero no podía desconcentrarse del objetivo. Sentía que reventaría en cualquier momento. Unas luces en el panel de control le indicaban que su aeronave había sido alcanzada varias veces, mientras BB-8 se esforzaba por apagar el fuego que amenazaba extenderse.

Pasaron unos minutos. Ya casi estaban en rango para lanzar las bombas. Ya casi...apenas la pantalla de Poe pasó del color rojo al color verde, indicando que estaba en rango, Poe presionó el botón de disparo y las bombas se descolgaron, guidas por el puro impulso de las naves, y luego aceleraron por sí mismas dejando una estela. En ese momento tiró hacia atrás del bastón de mando para ganar altitud y no estrellarse contra la antena de comunicaciones. Siguió soltando todos los explosivos que tenía hasta que se agotaron.

Cuando pasó a toda velocidad por sobre el el Templo, vio que gigantescas llamaradas se levantaban de la estructura y de sus alrededores, proyectando restos de muros y torres hacia el cielo. Los explosivos habían dado en el blanco, y hubo armamento suficiente para sembrar el caos entre las instalaciones que estaban detrás, que saltaban por el aire como inmensas tronaduras de minería hechas añicos. Hongos de fuego se elevaban hacia el cielo consumiendo todo a su paso. Se sintieron gritos de júbilo en todos los intercomunicadores.

* * *

En ese momento, un estruendo estremeció toda la estructura, y una enorme llamarada se elevó por los aires. Y luego otra, y otra. Todo se derrumbaba.

— ¡Ahora! Gritó Rey, y ambos saltaron a la vez, justo cuando la cornisa en que estaban se precipitaba al vacío. Otra explosión destruyó todo muy cerca de donde ellos estaban. Pero Rey y Finn lograron caer en el borde de la roca.

— ¡Es un milagro! — exclamó Finn mirando el pedacito de roca en que se hallaban.

— De nuevo. ¡ahora! — gritó Rey, y saltaron nuevamente a una roca de menor altitud. Todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Finn miró hacia arriba, y vio que varias rocas se les venían encima. Dio un grito y quiso cubrirse la cara, pero Rey las sostuvo en el aire por un instante y las dejó caer hacia un lado.

— ¡Tu también puedes! — le gritó Rey a su amigo, viendo que nuevas rocas venían desde arriba, y que no podía sostenerlas. — ¡Ayúdame!

Finn se concentró, y entre ambos lograron desviar un poco las peñas. Pero había que saltar varias veces más antes de llegar a tierra firme, y las cosas seguían explotando estruendosamente.

— ¡El templo se colapsará hacia nosotros! ¡nos aplastará! — gritó Finn, viendo que el muro que tenían en frente empezaba a ceder. Ambos intentaron sostenerlo, pero era demasiado pesado. Se daban por perdidos, cuando de pronto, todas las cosas que caían se suspendieron a su alrededor, incluido el gigantesco muro, como si la realidad se hubiera congelado en una fotografía.

Luke Skywalker estaba abajo, con las manos alzadas, sosteniendo todo lo que caía. Rey y Finn tenían que dar aún algunos saltos para llegar al suelo. Dos antes de llegar al suelo, Finn cayó en el centro de la saliente, pero Rey se desestabilizó y cayó fuera. Era una caída mortal. La joven alcanzó a agarrarse del borde de la roca, y Finn la asió de la mano con su izquierda, consiguiendo levantarla. En dos saltos más, llegaron al suelo, y corrieron para ponerse a salvo de los escombros, que habían reanudado su caída.

Se detuvieron sin aliento, y se volvieron para observar por un instante la destrucción. Entonces Finn se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía tomada a Rey de la mano, y la soltó apresuradamente:

— Recuerdo que no te gusta — dijo, apartando la mirada.

Rey lo miró sorprendida, y luego sonrió. Le tomó la mano izquierda con su diestra y se la apretó fuerte.

— No quiero que nunca más sueltes mi mano — dijo. Y esbozó su radiante sonrisa habitual. Y así, de la mano, se dirigieron hacia Skywalker.


	16. Epílogo

Rey despertó dos días después en la base de la resistencia. Lo primero que vio fue a Finn, con barba de tres días, durmiendo en una silla a su lado. Estaba en un hospital. Lo llamó para despertarlo.

— Hey, me alegro de que ya hayas abierto los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Rey, mirando todas las sondas que salían de su cuerpo y la conectaban a las máquinas — lo último que recuerdo es que logramos salir del templo con ayuda de Luke.

— Parece que el efecto de los estimulantes que te administraron terminó poco después de que subimos al halcón milenario — respondió Finn — te colapsaste y nos diste un susto enorme. Jaina Solo dijo que en un momento tu corazón se detuvo, pero gracias a los equipos del Halcón te mantuvo estable hasta acá.

Finn le contó cómo había resultado todo. Jaina y Chewie habían podido huir a tiempo. Snoke no había sido hallado. Tres pilotos del Escuadrón Relámpago habían muerto, pero la hazaña del bombardeo de Kórriban ya se había extendido como un rumor por todas partes.

Rey tuvo que guardar reposo por casi un mes; pero no era fácil mantenerla en cama. Así que Luke decidió que le llevaran materiales a la habitación del hospital, y, con un poco de ayuda de los médicos e ingenieros de la base, comenzó a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto: una mano robótica para Finn. Al cabo de un mes, le había quedado tan buena que casi no se distinguía de la mano original.

Pronto Rey volvió a entrenar con Luke. Este parecía haber recibido nuevo ánimo, lo que significaba un entrenamiento más duro para ella. Además, Finn aprendía poco a poco de su amiga. Luke veía con algo de preocupación esa cercanía. Pero tener más de un padawan no era recomendable.

Jaina Solo y Leia seguían sin llevarse bien, por motivos que nadie parecía entender. La contrabandista pasaba mucho tiempo sola, cultivando un pequeño huerto detrás de la base, sin ayudar mucho a rearmar la Resistencia. Rey solía ir a hacerle compañía por las tardes.

El mensaje de Rey había permitido que la Resistencia recibiera nuevos recursos, así que Leia y Poe estaban completamente dedicados a rearmar la flota, que estaba hecha añicos. Por un tiempo no supieron nada de Snoke, Kylo Ren o Ezra Bridger, pero sabían que la Primer Orden se estaba fortaleciendo y pronto estaría lista para someter cualquier atisbo de rebelión que se estuviera formando en sus dominios.

Una mañana, justo a la salida del sol, Skywalker caminada por las lomas cuando vio a lo lejos a dos personas. No necesitó sus ojos físicos para darse cuenta de quienes eran. Uno era un anciano similar a él mismo, con capa de jedi. La otra era una togruta vestida con la elegancia de los de su especie, cuya edad permanecía indefinida bajo su piel tersa y ligeramente amarillenta.

Luke se encaminó de inmediato hacia la base a despertar a Rey y Finn. Deseaba que conocieran de inmediato a Kanan Jarrus y Ashoka Tano, las leyendas de antes de la batalla de Yavín.

Iba llegando a la puerta de su padawan, cuando Rey salió ya lista. Pero Luke sentía que algo no marchaba bien.

— Perdón, maestro. Deseo entrenar temprano — dijo Rey, con un respeto excesivo. Luke notó cierto nerviosismo en ella.

— Abre la puerta — le indicó a su discípula, con alguna brusquedad.

— ¿Para qué? — preguntó ella — no perdamos más tiempo — y dio la media vuelta para alejarse. Pero como sintió que Luke no la seguía, sino que esperaba parado frente a la puerta, se detuvo después de unos pasos, y lo miró con expresión resignada. No tuvo más remedio que devolverse y obedecer.

Luke entró rápidamente en la habitación, y se dirigió directo a la cama. Estaba vacía y ordenada, pero esto no lo confundió ni por un instante. Levantó el colchón y lo arrojó hacia un lado. Ahí estaba escondido Finn, mirándolo con una sonrisa boba, desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

— Estaba... buscando algo — dijo el joven, enseñando las palmas de las manos en señal de inocencia.

— Si. Una paliza de parte mía — repuso Skywalker, levantándolo de un tirón. — ustedes aún no han entendido lo importante que es que se concentren, ¿verdad?. En otro tiempo, esto les significaría la expulsión de la Orden.

Los jóvenes lo escuchaban con la cabeza gacha, pero no estaban realmente compungidos. Sabían que Luke fingía gran parte de sus enojos. El maestro los miró a ambos. Eran tan buenos discípulos, que le era imposible mantenerse molesto con ellos mucho tiempo. Además, Rey se ponía tan roja con esas cosas que Luke casi no podía evitar reírse. Así que el jedi se serenó, y agregó:

— Está bien. Supongo que no se puede evitar. Tal vez la rigidez fue lo que terminó por hundir a la antigua Orden. Pero...nada de bebés. Eso nos retrasaría. — y se dirigió de inmediato hacia afuera.

— No debería preocuparse por eso maestro — Prosiguió Rey alcanzándolo. Seguía usando su tono de disculpa — le pedí a una doctora de la base que me examinara. Dice que no puedo tener hijos.

Luke se detuvo por un momento, y la observó con detención.

— No fue lo único que te dijo, ¿verdad? — preguntó. Había preocupación en su mirada.

— No...— repuso Rey. Y después de una pausa agregó — dijo también que tengo un defecto genético que podría causarme problemas más adelante. No es seguro que el gen se active, pero si lo hace, mi cuerpo generará unas proteínas mutantes que irán apagando mi cerebro hasta matarme. Pero ella no cree que el gen se active.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿cuanto tiempo te dio? — preguntó Luke.

— La doctora dice que, si se activa el gen, tendría que suceder cuando yo tenga alrededor de treinta años.

Luke suspiró. No había hablado con su aprendiz respecto a su origen biológico, y al parecer Rey también había dejado de investigarlo. Le bastaba con llamarse Rey Daemeron, considerar que Shara Bey y Kes Daemeron habían sido sus padres, y que Poe Daemeron era su hermano.

Sin embargo, Skywalker sabía que Snoke había diseñado a Rey gen por gen, ayudándose con células de su propio brazo. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que la enfermedad y la infertilidad de Rey podían ser un truco de Snoke. Su sistema de seguridad para que ella se viera forzada a buscar a su creador por una cura.

Fin


End file.
